A Choice in the Matter
by HmmSubzeroOrScorpion
Summary: An unexpected love triangle occurs when Quan Chi's daughter, born to the Tengu becomes involved with Hanzo's past and tears down Kuai Liang's ice veil. Set right after the events of Mortal Kombat X. Scorpion intends to complete the cycle of his revenge. Sub Zero intends to stop this madness. Mature sexual content. Please give to chapter 2-3 to build plot and character.
1. Chapter 1

PRESENT TIME

"If you value the peace you started, do not attempt to convince me to stop!" Hanzo angrily yelled at his rival.

Subzero cast an ice replica of himself just before the incoming kunai, when the ice shattered, Hanzo was no where to be seen in the forest of Arctika. Scorched leaves against the trees suggested teleportation was used.

As though it was sixth sense, Sub Zero turned around and dodged a kick to the forehead, a part of Hanzo's foot still connected to the cyromancer's head. Kuai Liang was unable to adjust to his sudden shock to the head and felt a determined punch to the stomach. He managed to block the next few blows and came to an arm lock with Hanzo.

"Hanzo, calm yourself. Your thirst for vengeance is already quenched. We both sought to protect earthrealm, do not attack what you cannot guilt."

"Enough, you had your warning!" Snarled the yellow clad ninja.

Subzero blocked the incoming knee that would have connected to his stomach and he elbowed Hanzo in the jaw. Only to notice the full force of his blow did not make it through as Hanzo teleported. A feeling a fire still lingering on Kuai Liang's arm.

Before he knew it, he felt a sharpness behind his back then to the front of his ribs, the kunai connected. It dragged him into a tree. Everything when dark the second his head impacted with the bark.

WEEKS PRIOR

Kuai Liang mind drifted between the events leading to this present moment, it has been days of him pursuing his old rival, Scorpion. After the death of Quan Chi, it seemed a rumour has spread the the sorcerer had offspring, mostly illegitimate and unstable half demons limited to thrive within the Netherealm.

Outworld sources reported differently, Reptile had been watching D'vorah very carefully. The Kytiin was not a leader but a follower and now on the run from Kotal Kahn and Outworld. She had been hoping to find this one child believed to be capable of harnessing Quan Chi's revival sorcery. Reptile revealed this leak to the emperor of Outworld who in turn sought to earn favour once again from the protectors of earth realm. When wind got to Scorpion, Raiden had once again asked Sub-Zero to do what is right. It had been a three way race to find this individual.

Sub-Zero had followed the scorched earth and was tracing the path. He knew the man, Hanzo, well enough that he would tend to be single minded, focused entirely and stubbornly on one goal of what is in front of him. The yellow clad grandmaster swore to kill all these spawns of the sorcerer. That is when Hanzo always becomes more Scorpion than Hanzo Hasashi.

Although they have their truce, Hanzo chartered into Lin Kuei territory in pursuit of the Tengu clan. The lead passed to Raiden implied the Tengu at one point formed an alliance with Quan Chi but the sorcerer felt the warriors were less reliable and hence became involved with the Lin Kuei prior to the events of Mortal Kombat and the massacre of the Shirai Ryu. Before he abandoned the Tengu, he had left a child of his who is said to be healthy and stable more so than the rest of the demon spawns. Most importantly, someone capable of harnessing similar magic.

It was still protocol for Lin Kuei students to address trespassers whether they realized that was the Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu. Some of the students have been severely injured, Kuai Liang was in no mood to allow any more students to be killed or injured in his behalf. He will get to the bottom of this.

PRESENT

Kuai Liang lifted his eyes, he glanced as his wounds which should have stung but they did not and he looked completely healed without traces of scratches or scars. He can see from looking at the ground that is he still sitting up against the tree. He then felt something pressed on his lips.

"Drink," a feminine voice commanded, he looked up to meet a dark t-shaped line. A mask belonging to a woman who was kneeling in front of him, a long scythe seemed to be on her other hand but something was odd about the blade of the scythe as it glowed orange. He knew this was made of energy and not metal. She wore a long white hood but wore the signature Tengu face mask. The color of grey with a dark slit indicated she was an individual of rank. She was alone with him.

"It is not poison, I would not heal you just to poison you after," she said, her expression invisible. She pulled back the canister of water a few inches away only to hold his lips again. He decided to drink as the several days long pursuit and fighting finally caught up to him.

"Hmm…you realize the river is 25 minutes away of walk time," she comment, tilting her head back a bit as she observed the canister is now empty. "Stay here, I will get you some more."

"Wait," he managed to croak out, she seemed to ignore his plea, continuing to get up anyways and turn her back to him. Just as she took her first step away, he manage to grab her wrist.

She stopped and turned her head to glance at his hand that clutched on her wrist. "What is it?"

He let go of her wrist. He had the mindset that he was sit injured but he then he realize he risen up with ease likely to magic. "How long have you.."

"I have been here with you for 2 hours but I found you alone and injured, although not completely critical. Your lost blood has been restored," She said as she turned to faced him and found herself arching her neck up to look him in the eyes. It felt like a whole head of a height difference.

"This is bad," he uttered out loud to himself. This meant he is at least 2 hours behind in catching up with Scorpion. Heck, the man likely made already to the Tengu clan.

"Yes it is bad," she replied out of acknowledging his thoughts and being sarcastic behind the mask. As if she were debating of the right comment to say or right thing to suggest to a stranger she did not know.

"My apologizes, I spoke aloud my own thoughts. But you have my thanks," he replied and shook his head.

"You are here because?" She looked back up at him. He realized he may have already been in Tengu territory. Looking right at a small opening of the long hood she wear he can see glimpses of orange and black.

"I…I was in pursuit of a ninja of the Shirai Ryu who threatened to seek answers with…your clan," he said in phases in order to cautious in his response. "You have ranking within the Tengu."

"I suppose," she replied looking down slightly at the opening of her hood realizing he must have noticed the color scheme hidden behind the long hood that covered her feet and of course, the obvious face mask. She turned her head to look at his again, based on her physical gestures alone, it expressed calmness and confidence much like how he was brought up. "Should my clan concerned, warrior of Lin Kuei?"

"He is one of earthrealm's deadliest kombatants. He seek a vengeance he has already carried out. Even after he sought his justice, it was not enough for him. He is a reasonable man seeking peace, but I am afraid reason has been lost to the history involving a sorcerer by the name Quan Chi who once allied with the Tengu. This has set my friend's rage a flame…There is more, I am afraid there are enemies of earthrealm interested in locating a capable child of Quan Chi's sorcery." He cautioned.

"My clan, they…they have a outpost…about an hour away, he may have arrived there already," she fidgeted. "I need to go."

She started walking in the direction toward the output but then stopped and turned to face him. "It has been a long time since the Tengu has whispered of that sorcerer. All that remains with the Tengu is some blood."

Subzero quickly put two and two together, he could not have healed this way without magic or sorcery, here was a being alone with him associated with the Tengu, this may be the person he is looking for. "Who..are you?" He asked.

"I am Rae," she said, "And I would expect that only the best of Lin Kuei warriors would dare roam to this territory. You seem more than that."

"I am known as Sub-Zero," he responded.

"Ah.. I have at least heard of your name, you are a grandmaster. You have my welcome, but I cannot linger," she bowed slightly and raised back to full height which was a pale comparison to his height.

"I would like to accompany you to the outpost, should you allow," he requested as a slight sense of guilt loom over him should he find the warriors at the outpost heavily injured.

She tilts her head at him as if making a judgement call on his character and then finally said, "Do not fall behind….even though you take larger strides."

They walked briskly together. Both seemed quiet. The longer they walked, the more sure Sub-Zero was sure he has confirmed her identity. Since he has already met the target he sought to assess, he could not shake his memories of how he had been negatively impacted by sorcery and demons in the past.

"You…are experienced in magic? It is not customary of the Tengu to specialize in that area," he finally broke the silence, more out of curiosity then for confirmation. He knew his allies back at special forces eagerly wanted some alternative to free the enslaved revenants.

"I am self taught if that is what you mean. Tengu focus on developing physical skills." She turned to face him and stopped. "If you cared about your friend's goal, you would have aided him in his quest. What is it about 'MY' blood ties are you after?"

Secrets and agendas now became less transparent. Kuai Liang cleared his throat and looked slightly away. "You knew…." He started and paused briefly. She nodded but not taking her eyes off of him. He saw a flying inspect out of the corner of his eye that seemed unnatural to earthrealm, he quicks grabs her arm and runs towards a less open area of the forest.

"Um,… alright, I also admit to being scared of flying insects," she replied when he let go casually not quite understanding they were in danger.

"Now is not the time for your enthusiasm, " he assessed as he analyzed his surroundings.

A hive of wasps swarmed them, splitting them apart briefly. Sub-Zero casted ice walls to freeze as much as he can in air. He spots two giant Krawlers now too close to him on the ground and jumps back defensively allowing an ice replica to block the explosive blast of the Krawlers reaching the supposed target.

Rae turns to dodge but then found herself dodging which looked to be a giant leg of an insect. She gives a small shout of surprise only to smack lips with an vile creature.

She then knew something is wrong with her mask and likely her hood so she backs up, rips the mask and her hood right off. Her hair now loose without the mask holding it in place. She looks in horror as her discarded armour melted into a yellow puddle full of grey insects.

"This one suspected you fit the description," entered D'vorah who analyzed the pale face with dark brown hair. Rae was shocked and did not expect to have her personal space invaded so suddenly.

"You will finish what your father started and restore Lord Shinnok," the Kytiin demanded.

"The Tengu gave in to the sorcerer's desires once, they became less for it. I will never surrender," she placed herself in a defensive stance and readied her scythe.

The stingers charged at her and dodged them then find herself now trying to dodge blows. The Kytiin was far more aggressive then she could ever be. She does what can only make sense for her and finds the opening to jabs the blade end of her scythe into the Kytiin's foot right at the ankle down to the earth. A fiendish cry emits in the air.

Rae backs up as wasp hive shot at her. D'vorah, rips her foot off in pain but the shell of her skin forms back instantly and she is about to charge, only to be shot by a strong blast of ice. Sub-Zero runs up and smashes the creature into bits.

"She may recompose herself," he commented. He begins freezing the ground around, but it would be impossible to stop every insect into the area.

"Oh…I can try this," She placed her hand on the ground and uttered a few whispers and the ground became black, she motioned him to get off the ground where she casted her spell, Finally they get to an area Rae identifies as safe. "About that…you have my apologies."

"It is alright, but it concerns me that I have fallen behind to reaching the Tengu," he said.

"All the reason more why I need to return," she then finishes her sentence. He turns to look at her, now feeling he has met someone for the first time, unprepared a rather innocent face to be looking back at him despite her sarcastic front. She had some long bangs framing the bottom of her heart shaped face. She had pale skin, not to Quan Chi's demonic level. Her eye shape, doe with straight eyebrows.

"Agreed," he nodded after realizing he should not be looking that long at anyone's face for the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

As they briskly travelled together this time, he began to explain his mission, "I came here to ensure Hanzo does not hurt others in his blind rage. Quan Chi caused great pain to many others. All others are still in the process of repairing the kind of damage done in the world by him. In finding you, I needed wanted to assess your level of threat."

"Have you come to a conclusion?" She narrowed her brows now feeling a bit uncomfortable and stopped in her tracks.

"Not yet, I do not believe you are malignant, and yet, we all masks our intentions," he reasoned.

She was not ready to lower her guard, being out in the territories alone, one can be put in life or death situations she started walking again. "You have not asked me how I found you."

"I have not," he nodded as he matched pace with her at her side.

"I sensed a soul in pain and grief, also, I was already within the area looking for a certain type of herb," she pulled out a pouch from the inner lining of the hood. "I would not say our meeting is intentional but a coincidence. And no, I would not consider myself fitting the definition of malignant. Quan Chi gave birth to me but he did not raise me. You should know that before the Tengu allied with him; they first had to surrender to him. To this day, elders still hold their heads in shame and guilt. The consequences of that allegiance did not bode well for the women."

He thinks he understood what must have transpired in her story. But she mentioned something that he needed to confirm. "Are you the only one?"

"You need not worry. Some of the women at the time, sought abortion but to them their lives were destroyed even still they still had more years in them. Most choose jigai instead; they did not asked to be dishonoured and desecrated," she look down and then always from him, unsure if she should give details to someone she just met.

"I have the most upmost respects for those women making that decision. And what of your mother?" Kuai Liang asked out of his curiosity but also noticed she slowed down at the mention of her mother. Perhaps he should not have asked so soon.

"She…did, choose the same fate while carrying me for 6 months. The elders told me in the last 3 months, she was a pale comparison of her former self, having little to no personality and a…cut…on her neck that did not seem to heal. They described her as a walking corpse that was beginning to rot, they feared of her. The moment she conceived; she stopped showing any signs of life. I believe what they say, they told me I may have kept her alive in those remaining 3 months."

"I am sorry," he sympathized understanding she was not a child wanted. He wondered of the similarities between Quan Chi's and her use of sorcery to raise the dead.

"It does not impact me, I did not know either of them but I have heard enough of Quan Chi to know what kind of a being he was. The Tengu kept me alive as a reminder of their weakness. I suppose in the later years I proven to be reliable."

The outpost came within visual proximity, it looked like some areas were set ablaze but it was mostly intact, some solders walked around in haste, it would appear some form of battle took place. Solders who were able to move tended those who appeared less capable.

Upon arrival, neither were greeted with open arms, the Tengu had always been isolated. They also seemed preoccupied.

"Rae!" A screaming young solder came up to her, "Yodaba is hurt!"

She hurried her pace with the soldier. Sub Zero chose to follow after all, he did not want to invite any misconceptions of being another attacker. "Forgive my rudeness of not introducing you to others," she murmured to Sub Zero.

"I understand that now is not a good time."

After she disappeared into a tent, he waited for her outside. Some of the Tengu had walked by and gave him unwelcoming glares. A familiar face then appeared.

"Grandmaster," greeted Wu Lae. Sub-Zero greeted him as well. It has been a long time since they spoke. Sub-Zero intended to work on a peace between them too.

"Grandmaster," replied Sub-Zero.

"What is your purpose here?" Asked the elder Wu Wae. The man is now much older and frail and did not wear armour. It would appear he gave his mask to Rae, who must mean she is someone important to him. It was not in Kuai Liang to probe for these kind of private details.

"Oh there you are, grandmaster, " Rae interrupted as she came out of the tent. "Yodaba was not in mortal danger. He is stable now; he will be up and walking shortly." She looked at the two men who had a uneasy atmosphere between them. "It is alright, I found the Lin Kuei grandmaster; he wanted to help."

"Thank you for saving my son," Wu Lae nodded and then turned to Sub-Zero. "You know we do not welcome trespassers, but you came alone so I must judge you are not here for war."

"I had wanted to seek peace with your clan, but the recent events made it difficult. Enemies of earthrealm and Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu are looking for Rae. He seeks to fulfill his quest of revenge. It was of Quan Chi's doing."

"What would you have me do?" Wu Lae responded rather irritated.

"I ask that Rae and accompany me to the Sky temple, she may be able to help with some remaining problems we still face," Sub Zero asked. Rae looked surprised at him, raising an eyebrow but then did not complain.

"She is my most trusted medical advisor. Our people have history with her upbringing here. I will permit her travel on the good terms of proving we are no longer in allegiance with Quan Chi," Wu Lae asserted then turned to the female. "Rae, will you make yourself ready for travel?"

"I want at least say farewell quickly," she said. "This is for you, to your health." She gives Wu Lae the pouch she had on her.

"Come find me when you are ready," Wu Lae nodded. She returns the same motion and turned back into the tent, the two grandmasters bowed to each other and parted ways. Sub-Zero entered the same tent, he saw her scythe on the floor parallel to the bed.

Rae was pleased at sight of the teenage boy lying on the bed. This was a side of her Kuai Liang has yet seen. Her cheekbones high, her nose small but pointed and she had a heart warming smile that looked was proportional to her face.

The boy got up meekly but looked entirely upset, "I had the most horrible day. I bumped into some steroid pumped guy in yellow and black, he asked me where he can find ice cream, I told him we have the best shaved ice here. But he beat the shit out of me, I don't know why. As I heard my bones crack and was helpless on the floor, all I can hear was, 'Where's my ice cream, Bitch?!'

He stomped on my crotch, took my money, my family heirloom that had generations of history to it, cut sections of my hair off. Those bald spots is going to take a while to grow back so now I have to wear a bandana. When I woke up after being knocked out, he left me hanging up on the tree outside of the outpost with my underwear hooked to the branch. I learned just now I had a fear of heights all along and soiled myself as I got down from the tree. I didn't even had any extra clothes to change into, more worried to use any unsoiled articles to cover my bald spots first. I had to wipe myself clean with serrated leaves, cutting my ass in the process. I limped back naked and freezing, worst, when I got back, everyone just wanted to take a selfie of them with me naked in the background. I then found out that attacker started banging my older sister and now I have to call him brother."

Kuai Liang cocked his head, confused, the description of appearance the boy's attacker seemed like Hanzo but never would Hanzo do such things!

Rae pressed her lips playfully together and seemed to have looked up to the ceiling momentarily and then looked equally miserable. "My day was worst, this bossy master of mine sent me on a goose chase of a drug run. He said it would be close and quick, I listened and did not bring enough supplies, bringing with me my favourite pig named Bessie. I always trusted her judgement in locating the goods. I did not find any of that he asked for so I walked for days, should I returned empty handed he would have me clean outhouses and prove it was clean by having me drink the water inside.

I ate the dead crows or dead bodies I found on the way. I never figured out how to make fire, clansmen do not teach women any survival skills. Everything was raw. I gagged several times trying to bite through dead human skin. Women tasted slightly better than the men but the males I found excrete early on and I could not tell if I was eating meat or feces or my own vomit. Bessie faired better eating any meat without discretion. Finally there was no food in the area for days, I had no choice but to eat my precious Bessie. She…she was the taste of raw bacon, but I cried on every bite. Finally, I found what I was looking, some serrated leaves; smelled like feces of course. Then I found this man here but since I cannot be without some emergency food source; I brought him along. Bessie raised the bar though."

Kuai Liang's eye widened at her statement. What is this woman?!

"What?! Pot is not grown in Arctika!" Yodaba barked.

"Dammit!" Rae arched her head back, eyes shut. She lost their little fictional sob story competition when the facts were becoming inconsistent. Yodaba cheered and leaned back against the bed. Kuai Liang eased up realizing this was some sort of game. He himself hardly made a joke in his later years. Life was rough and he had to take everything seriously.

"Yeahhhhh!" The young boy had a pen by the bed's end table and marked up a small book. "I am getting caught up to you." Both supposed siblings poked fun a bit at each other's mistakes in the story. How if Yodaba had enough articles to wrap around his head, why could he not made an underwear instead and how could Rae eat that much and knew sorcery and could not try casting a fire. Then the boy got serious. "I heard you had to go for a while, I'll miss you."

"I will miss you. Rest up." She touched the boy's cheek and turned to Sub-Zero. "This by the way, is the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei."

"Whaaaat?! Why didn't you tell me first!" Yodaba panicked.

"It is alright," Kuai Liang nodded. Rae decided not to delay any further and said her goodbye. The pair went back to see Wu Lae who provided Rae with some items to carry with her for travel. Wu Lae filled them in on the back story.

Hanzo appeared demanding for a description that can only match Rae. Wu Lae told him there is no such person here. Some of the clansmen did identify her but did by name since she is now the grandmaster's supposed daughter and the best healer of the clan. Rae scratched her jawline in her discomfort listening in on these reactions. The confrontation then caused an uproar of internal bickering amongst the Tengu clan and Hanzo was not necessarily patient when he was angered.

It was Yodaba who charged at Hanzo and then the fights broke out internally. After Hanzo had beaten Yodaba, one or two clansman attacked. Wu Lae screamed to the top of his lungs to tell all to stop and to then Hanzo that he is not welcomed here. In a show of good will, Wu Lae promised this fight will not be taken in offensively as the Tengu at one point attacked the Shirai Ryu in the past and thus this makes them even. He further asserted that during this time, no such being of his interest appeared during the outbreak.

During the chaos, it seemed some men spotted a creature matching the description of D'vorah sneaking around the camp to gather information. Hanzo warned them of D'vorah's unique ability. It is possible she could have bugs looming around to report to her. The clansman figured they can set the perimeter around the outpost on fire. Hanzo did not wish to linger and decided he was getting no where and left.

"I am not impressed this fight broke out, it clearly show weakness of my own leadership but I will deal with this. Meanwhile, I cannot have Rae here raising conflicting emotions among the people. When things calm down and you are done your quest, return her safety to me," Wu Lae instructed the cryomancer.

As the duo left the outpost heading to the Sky temple. Rae blew some air into the icy winds, creating a small smoky effect. "Well, did not realize that many clansmen were still so touchy about that tragedy."

"I am partly to blame, I did not manage to calm Hanzo down although I am glad he made it there before the Kytiin appeared. I have not interacted with her previously but I know she has been problematic."

"Kytiins are what children have nightmares about, mind you some adults also have nightmares of Kytiins…I also have nightmares about them. With their unique abilities, they do not die so easily. I had always found it strange they surrendered before Shao Kahn," Rae mused.

"Fear does much to all creatures, " Sub-Zero lamented, "The outcome of this with the Tengu has been unfortunate."

"I am not exiled," she looked at him. "I have good memories there. When Yodaba was little, he would cry wolf and play victim to things that never happened. He would terrorize much of the maids and servants accusing them falsely as he knew they feared his father. He started his false stories to me one day but never expected I would give him a false story back. He wanted attention and sense of mischief and we play when we were separated and then reunited, it was our odd way of saying things were well."

"What you told me before of your mother and birth, is it true then?" He smiled gently but also would appreciate to know if he was dealing with a chronic liar.

"I suppose you will have to call me out if you find out otherwise."


	3. Chapter 3

They arrive to greet Raiden at the sky temple. Raiden had very high hopes for Rae but she admitted she is unfamiliar with revenant sorcery and how to undo it. Raiden intended to train her here. Sub-Zero decided he needed to return to the Lin Kuei Palace as he has been absent and he was not so confident leaving Frost in charge.

Those weeks have past and the thunder god can see she is indeed benevolent, a rarity among those carrying demon blood. As it turned out, the Brotherhood of Shadows has been led by Kitana and Liu Kang. A faction was lead by Noob Saibot. Effectively speaking the Netherealm wraiths are not all united. Some of the brotherhood felt that being lead by revenants was an insult when Quan Chi indeed have offspring. So far not a single offspring shown any promising leadership qualities. Many were insane and sought pleasure in creating havoc. It did not help that Kitana and Liu Kang are the new leaders themselves and slaughtered anyone thus far who lay claim to the throne.

At some point of their progress, they hypothesized it may be possible for Rae to work with Raiden to reverse the process but the Revenants had to be in proximity, neutralized and most importantly, desire to be human again. On her breaks, she would think of her clan and then think of how the cryomancer was doing, she would classify him as a friend, a difficult thing for her to acquire these days due to history in her clan. Many people who become friendly with her would withdraw all emotional connections. Mainly that these same folks were influenced by the elders of their own families.

APPROXIMATELY THE SAME TIME

Meanwhile, when Sub-Zero returned, things were not looking optimal. Frost started a coup in the palace. Internal fighting ensued and Frost had killed many his best and loyal students. Sub-Zero had to put an end of her. It was bad enough it was not the first time she shown interest in the dragon medallion. He took no joy defeating her in mortal kombat, for the right to lead the Lin Kuei. When he won, he used one kori blade to stab her in the stomach and the other to cut off her neck, a fatality he felt was still giving her honour of hara-kiri.

A shame, to think the past 5 years he trained her, she desired so much for achieving just a taste of long term leadership. He wanted to see her as a daughter, while she had some personality issues, he was willing to show fatherly patience to change her ways. However, it would seem from day one she tried another more sexual method in hopes to secure herself as the heir and he told her he was not interested. If he thought she was a cruel violent person before, at that point forward, he saw a different side of her. She had once sought the greed behind seducing her master, likely kill him in his sleep and take command of the Lin Kuei. When that backfired, she just wanted to prove she can lead and kill him.

He shook his head after the body of his former star apprentice had been buried in the sacred cryomancer temple. He knows she will be in the Netherealm. The next few weeks were rough as well but he finally stabilized the situation. He did ponder how his new ally, Rae was fairing. Regardless her life also was not entirely peaceful, she had this inner strength to deal with her turmoil with a positive outlook. He had to admit he can look to that as he remembered when he was in late twenties's which was still younger than what Rae is but he was in worse shape, waking up at the sky temple and finally alive again from a nightmare that went on for years. Only for 14-15 years later deal with the same problem again from the kamidogu. He received word from Raiden, they may want to consider an attack back on the revenants. He received invitation to visit the sky temple at his earliest convenience.

That he did.

DAYS LATER

When Rae saw the Grandmaster again she grinned at him. He was a little unsure how to react since they had previously been rather stoic in each other's presence. With the situation he recently is recovering from, he can not say he was in his best of moods. She noticed his expression and dropped the smile.

She walked alongside him quietly and he told her what happened with his head held down. When he stopped, she waited a moment longer before she spoke, "I can tell you, the men who died loyally for you tend to be given better chances at reincarnation than to suffer. None of the less, you may be partly at fault on this one."

He tilted he head at her, why is it one moment she was sympathetic enough to listen in on his entire story and then become rather sarcastic? He almost regretted trusting her to this information as he had not come across anyone to share it with yet. She did seemed friendlier than the last time they spent time together.

She looked at the medallion on his chest, "This medallion she was after, it is out in plain sight. If it so increases the power of all who get their hands on it, should not more hands be after it?" She pointed at the medallion but then backed off when she a hiss of coldness emitting from the metal. Her finger at the distal phalange froze and broke right off. Did Sub-Zero do that or the medallion or was it a combination of the two? Is it because she touched it without his will? In her surprise, she holds her index finger up and starts casting to stop the bleeding and regrow the lost appendage.

He rolled his eyes to the side slightly, "Yes, it is out in plain sight." He cupped her bleeding hand with his cool hands to reduce her pain.

"IT is painful. I suppose you must be worthy of it and she was not…and neither am I," she put the finger in her mouth to numb the pain she was feeling. He was not prepared for that motion of his hands brought up right up to her lips and timidly withdrew his hands, seemingly timid of the action. She noticed the movement and also realized she should not have reacted that way, "Apologies…it is a bad habit of mine…"

She stayed quiet for a brief moment supposedly repairing her missing portion of a finger. A much needed silence occurred between them. She pulls her finger out of her mouth which a new miniature phalange has grown, it was a little disturbing to look at but it was slowly becoming the size of her other fingers. She did not seem disgusted due to the fact she was a healer. She looked back up at him, "You knew of her arrogance , I suspect you always gave her a chance?"

He looked softly to the side, his shoulder dropped. "Had I known her ploy, perhaps I should have adopted her or made it clear she would become the heir if…" he thought aloud.

"That is called hindsight. Even if you did all those things, a person tainted with greed does not wait. Do not let that one bad experience ruin your trust in other students who are still looking at their leader for guidance," she commented, perhaps in reflection of the years when Wu Lae had to rebuild confidence in the Tengu.

"I…..thank you," he froze and looked into her eyes, head held up again.

"If you think you had it bad,…." She chirped.

He groaned, somehow knew what was coming.

"I am glad to see you since you were away the month and a half, I was too short to be classified as resourceful; I would be a freeloader if I could not pull my weight. Raiden had me wipes floors, floor after floor in order to get a half portion meal. To think everything here is so old fashioned, 'Invest in a roomba,' I wished to express. While making rounds, I noted an entire floor that was not used. I hosted poker there hoping to pass time. I later found out it was a grand hall reserved only for the rare occasion that elder gods would take form and give council. But as far as past time is concerned, it turned out Monks and priests are willing to trade in clothes. One of them got too clever and bested every game, I owed him money now, he is the one takes care of the Jinsei, if he disappeared, it would be obvious. I took care of him…you see, shipped him off to Outworld….so today you see me, tomorrow I need to dress up like him and do his share of work, I will never bet again."

He shook his head at her, his lips unable to suppress a slight curvature of a smile at her attempt to entertain him, "You…is that supposed to make me laugh? All you have done is talk."

She faced him but her eyes looking another direction, "The point is the person who speaks never feels accountable and is a victim of some sort even when things are not that bad. You are here in the end; healthy and determined; things cannot be that bad."

"What you said in the end had the most meaning. I am sure next time you can omit the offensive story telling despite its small worth of entertainment," He flashed a ghost of a smile at her.

"Noted, I will avoid extending conversation with you next time, but I cannot tell if you are capable of humour if I do not try," she raised an eyebrow at his expression as she was unfamiliar with seeing him smile. Although she did admire the sight of the white teeth and his smile held warmth.

When they met with Raiden and had some time exchange information and they would consider strategies and plan who would be allies in this quest. The situation with Shinnok and Kotal Kahn did stir up disagreements with many of the fighters. Then Bo Rai Chi panicky entered the room

"The Shirai Ryu are here!" Bo Rai Chi panted as if he ran for 10 flights of stairs when it was actually just about 10 steps.

"Go now, I will tell Hanzo you have already left," the thunder god heaved.

"I am coming with you. He would raise suspicions if I am present," Kuai Liang methodically pointed out. He got up quickly and extended his hand which she took and they made their way towards the back entrance.

The Shirai Ryu were flooding from different entrances of the Sky Temple. This made their escape a bit more challenging as they raced quietly down the halls.

"I suppose this is when I regret not knowing cloaking magic," she whispered as she sees shadows of men approaching at the turn of the hallway. She spotted the wardrobe room for the monks, "There."

They can both dress up as monks and leave but the second both got into the dark room: it was cramped. "Hmm…this room looked its largest with the lights on," was all she can muster. They did not have many other options as what sounded like a platoon of Shirai Ryu foot soldiers made a turn and were now crossing the wardrobe.

She can feel his chest pressed against half of her back. As their visions adjusted to the lack of light, Rae reached out for the monk attire inspecting how it would fit, they were three quartered sleeved with a large v-shape drooping in the front.

"We are doing this, now?" He whispered, a little uncomfortable with their obvious proximity. Due to his size, he has far less room than Rae who can still maneuver around the room to some degree.

"We would waste time if we waited, they could dispersed and monitor every hallway. Just promised you will keep your eyes closed," she whispered back. She started removed her Tengu armour which would otherwise protrude through the attire of the monks. Her armour was a turtle neck style, therefore, the entire top needs to come off to support the v-shaped neckline that they will both have to wear shortly.

Sub-Zero held his breath as he turned away. He would not be so dishonourable to catch glimpses at her, what was she thinking even suggesting that? He started loosening the armour on his arms. Luckily, the footsteps of the stomping soldiers made it difficult for him to hear his own beating heart which he can feel, was already pacing differently, almost in rhythm to the marching outside the room.

He had reach for the shirt piece which in reaching with his eyes closed and head turned away he felt something else that was warm to the touch. He instinctively turned to look and it was Rae's hand which she was also aiming for the same article. She had her arms covering her undergarment and that was all she wore at the top half.

She starred wide eyes at him realizing how awkward the situation is. They both quickly moved their hands to find another shirt and looked away from each other. Now his heart is definitely beating harder and the pace no longer was in sync with the ongoing march.

Both proceeded to finish into the attire. They found masks which they placed on their faces and then finished putting on the hats. Kuai Liang had troubles putting on the finishing sash as the limited space caused him to elbows into the walls. "I will do it," she whispered as she took the sash from him and reached around him. He did not have a thin frame so she would have to wrap her arms around his waist. Her face softly pressed above his stomach. The cryomancer arched his back a bit at the slightly touch when she accidentally touched him in the rear.

"Sorry, sorry," she whispered. "This was not the best idea. I had also forgotten about your misty breathing, it will be obvious if we get caught."

She stood back up to look at him. He only paid attention to how close their faces were. "Ready?" She asked quietly.

It took him a second longer to respond, "Indeed."

They hear the footsteps have just passed and they both snuck out of the wardrobe room.

She almost made too early of a turn and Kuai pulled her right up against him. He recognized that voice anywhere, he can hear none other than the voice of Scorpion.

"True, the person you seek had been here before, I personally offered training. I can assure you this offspring of Quan Chi is not a dark being."

"If the past five years taught me anything, Raiden, your judgement is not the best. So do not mind me if I do not find you convincing," Hanzo retorted.

Rae stared wide eyed at Hanzo, as if she was panicking. She tugged at Kuai Liang's sleeve. "Wait that is Hanzo?! Hanzo Hasashi? I did not know that was him," her breath increasingly ragged.

Kuai Liang observed the emotions on her face, like some revelation hit her hard and she is in shock.

"Come…" he beckoned her to another hallway, they almost made it near the doorway when there were Shirai Ryu guards were posted. She offered to cast a spell since Sub Zero's attacks would leave some evidence behind. She started casting a sleeping spell which does take some time to get the guards to feel sleepy and yet fighting to not abandon their sense of duty.

"Who are you?" Hanzo turned the corner as he was performing the patrols personally and spotted the odd pair leaning against the walls. He felt this strange chill and there is only one person who gives off such an atmosphere. "Sub-Zero!"

The guards who literally just feel asleep propped back up.

"And you….Nothing will save you, demon," the yellow clad ninja snarled at the petite female.

"Hear her out first, Master Hasashi!" Kuai Liang pleaded.

Rae just starred at Hanzo, quiet, several things racing her mind as if she was in some other space, he was getting irritated and drew his blade. Kuai Liang also noted how she seemed immobile and lost in thought. He threw his hat towards Hanzo and froze the hat in mid air so it would a smash of ice impeding Hanzo's vision.

The formerly blue clad ninja grabbed her by the arm and noted how sluggish she appeared. He created ice slabs under the door guard's feet so they would slip. He is about to open the door when he felt Rae yanked off from his hand.

He turned around and Hanzo had his blade at her neck. Hanzo is a honourable man, he would see his enemies' face before to dismembering their heads. He rips her mask off. He raised his eyebrow in annoyance when he saw there was a paper cut-out none other of Johnny Cage's face taped over this fiend's head. This was a sorceress after all.

"Enough games!" he angrily hissed and ripped the paper mask on. He was not expecting someone to look so human behind the mask.

He continued to be irritated that she just looked at him. She looked nervous confronting him face to face, as if in him seeing her face would cause great discomfort. Some life came back to her and she closed her eyes and tensed her shoulders for an incoming blow. Hanzo noted this expression was different in comparison to the vile offspring he encountered before. This one had some humanity in her.

"Hanzo, do not do this again!" Kuai Liang cried out, it was bad enough Scorpion had his emotions taken over when Bi-Han was killed and then Quan Chi when special forces reasoned with him not to.

Almost as if her aura seemed distantly familiar to him, Hanzo stilled his blade. He has this odd feeling she resembled someone he knew but at least not physically.

Rae opened her eyes to look back at Hanzo's, lips slightly parted and she looked to see the blade was just beside her neck held in place. Bi-Han and Quan Chi behaved desperately when they were killed. Rae seemed to accept whatever punishment came out of this. Hanzo narrowed his eyes, held his head high and withdrew.

"If your intentions are benevolent, you will do good by your blood," he said. "Do you not fear death?"

"It is true, I am a half demon. In death, the human component of me disappears and I am left less for it but it is more of a nuisance than it is a suffering," she finally spoke to him.

The exact demeanour she used in her conversation struck a nerve with Hanzo, he has experienced this kind of tone before somewhere, prior to him becoming a hell spawn. It was as though he knew this person he only just met. He still was distrustful but ordered the clan to let everyone go.

Sub-Zero was relieved this also did not end in bloodshed, he felt he could barely take any more death toll of innocent lives. He and Hanzo bowed and looked to Raiden who nodded.

After things were restored. Rae found Kuai Liang in one of the common areas.

"Can I…can I talk to you in private?" She asked but the look on her face suggested she was not going to take no for an answer. He nodded and followed her into an empty library.

She started, pacing back and forth. "Quan Chi did visit the Tengu once when I was still a young girl, I did not know who he was at the time. The grandmaster just let him in due to the allegiance, Quan Chi preformed a soul transfer ritual, he kept several broken souls and put them in me for blackmail and safekeeping. These souls are not complete anymore, there is no personality, just pain, unaccomplished desires and their memories remain." She shook her head, "I….I know now, that one of those memories belongs to Kana, Master Hasashi's wife."

He also reacted with eyes wide as the situation suddenly became manageable to messed up bad.

"I never met anyone in the former lives of those souls. Her memories are flooding mine and her emotions, overriding my own logic. I remember her details as if I was in her shoes. What…what if I bump into other spouses of the previous souls? Am I going to react that way for each of them? I feel love towards him but I, myself, do not know him. It is most strange to me."

"You…still are staying identifying yourself as 'I'," he reasoned. He did not like where this was going. She still behaved strong as herself despite her confusion, something he had begun to admire in her. He sighed, "You should ask yourself what your feelings are and listen to them, that, I believe, is your personality."

A part of him wondered why she chose to confide to him. After all, she has been here a month and was only spending days with him.

"This is bad," she then whispered, looking away slightly. She was in an emotional turmoil. As though she had been in love and rejected and trying to pull herself together.

He walked up her and somehow she think she knows what he going to tell her, that is, if his stoic personality even allowed him to.

"If you think you had it bad, my apprentice assume the best way to become the grandmaster was to seduce me. She was young enough to be my daughter. She figured if she wore the minimum, it would get my attention. I always felt some of the women wore too little during Mortal Kombat but clearly I was proven wrong. While her target was me, it appeared several other students had trouble focusing on my teachings. As a result, I banned all Lin Kuei women from dressing inappropriately. There was groaning from both genders. I felt that was sufficient to express my concern and my disinterest. Next moment, she started appeared in my room, specifically on my bed, wearing high heels. I had thought by locking the doors, no one but myself could get in but still I would somehow enter my room only to find her in there and have to send her out. I took all the bed sheets and blankets off as her foot prints were throughout. I slept directly on the mattress. When she stopped, it did not help there was the occasional maid or servant who saw those precise moments and rumours spread like wild fire. I should have frozen and tossed the entire bed out of the window."

Rae then laughed. "Did we not have a conversation where you asked me to stop telling you stories? You wish to start this with me?"

He sighed, "I was telling the truth."

"I too spoke some truth to cleaning floors and playing card games," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is no laughing matter," he almost scolded but found it difficult to be angry with her.

"Yes, you are a victim, but clearly your bed suffered more," she grinned and put her hands on her hips and looked down. When she looked up again, her face refreshed and he could not help but smile back with her. He could not admit it out loud, but, she looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen at that moment.

It was agreed that the Shirai Ryu will assist in the first attempt to save the revenants, but this complicates matters as Hanzo's decisions had made many others upset in the last battle.

As everyone returned to their quarters and the night concluded; the dreams started for Rae.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo takes off his gear after returning from a mission for the shogun. When he takes his light armour off, he washes his face in the basin found in the room.

As if it in a trance, Rae's thoughts belonged to her but not her actions. As if she was watching a story from another's point of view, she can hear another voice in her head. She hears that she missed him as he was away for days and the day he returned she made sure to tire Jubei to sleep. The voice told her that she enjoyed the view before her, although he somehow looked younger than at the sky temple. Waiting patiently and sitting on the bed, she looked to her sash. Wait, she does not wear this kind of attire. It is a kimono. Her hands looked two shades darker than her pale hands. But the time she finishes spotting these inconsistencies, Hanzo is front of her untying her sash. As though she had two separate thoughts, one persona demanded she push him off, after all, she just met him. The other voice said she wanted this.

He pushes her back against the mattress, she looks down, he is large frame and easily pins her with his body weight alone. He loosens the kimono exposing skin colours and a physique not matching hers. Her one thought screams for to wake up now before this becomes some mature rated film. The other is excited for what to come next as bodies are pressed together, her arms uncontrollably wrap around him whispering how she loves him. That is not her voice! She knows this is a dream but the other voice says this is happening now.

He slides one hand to cup soft peaks and she arches her back and moans into the kiss as he slides his tongue into her mouth. His other free hand rubs her thighs and after a few strokes which made her panic and hunger at the same time, he slides his finger in. He gave her all the passion he can offer and she was barely catching it all and wanted to drown. She feels the stroking of a spot that felt foreign to her but that voice kept encouraging him.

He asks how much more, the voice said she wants that. Wait, that part was fuzzy, what did she ask for? She feels the hand leaves her insides and she thinks she better wake up now…wake up now…Wake up Now!

She saw his hand move to guide himself. Then she felt him press on through in a rocking motion, pushing deeper and harder. He placed his head on hers and started to rock his body against hers, quickening the speed.

IN REAL TIME

"Ahhhhh!" Rae perched up from her sleep, drench in sweat and possibly some other body fluid. This is not the kind of dream she wants to have. After hyper ventilating she stills her breath and realized she is not in that space anymore, that dimly lit room and having that younger version of Hanzo pressed against her. She needs to find a spell now to cure her of this kind of dream, what is that called, dreaming about having sex with strangers?

The thought made her nervous and she scrambled into clothes other than sleepwear, changed her undergarments and snuck out into the halls.

"Are you alright?" Rushed out her neighbour.

"Yes…..yes…you need not worry for me," she replied and cursed herself as her neighbour in the guest sleeping area is none other than the Lin Kuei grandmaster. He touched her hands and they were cold and appeared to have shaken a little even to him. "Bad dream," was the only excuse she can muster. Actually, it technically was a good dream to most but now that she knew who Hanzo Hasashi is, it is now a very awkward dream.

She hurried toward the library. He thought her behaviour was odd and was not sure if he should pursue as she wanted to be left alone…but this once doubtful thought of a potential treachery and deceit looms over him and he curses himself that if he is to get any satisfaction in believing in another person again, he needed to follow.

Rae stops in her track and spots the Thunder God out on the balcony. Right, gods do not sleep like humans and he is knowledgeable, who to better ask?

"Your dreams are being affected?" He asks, extending his hand to welcomes her presence beside him.

She takes a deep breath letting the cool night air still her. "It is not really dreaming if it is recalling memories that do not belong to me. Do…you have a spell book on the dream state? I had a variety to read when I was with the Tengu, although mind you, most of them were addressing children's nightmares."

"I understand your current situation," he said with pity. "Soul transfers are not easy on those who bear the burden. Too many conflicting memories and emotions. You had this difficulty throughout childhood."

Kuai is within hearing distance but since she stop to talk to Raiden, he felt relieved knowing she was not out to plot for havoc.

"It is wrong. I never found such a book to deal with the problem. Finding that would have been easier," she clenched her fists and shook, eyes wide and looking out to the mountains as if she was running on adrenaline.

"Soul transfer is permanent damage a demon bestows onto others, both to the host and the original souls. It was a demon's way to create unstable minds and ensuring when the human passed on, their soul would be considered corrupt enough to turn into a demon. Quan Chi did not care whether your mind can process the souls he gave to you. You to him were half human and therefore susceptible to the ritual. You were raised where no other would venture. A hidden treasure he can take advantage of later. Yet, you managed to not lose your humanity; that is why I believe in you."

"Since you know exactly what I am struggling with, I suppose this conversation is now without point," She rests her forearms agains the railing looking up at the moon, "Oh one can see the moon of Outworld from here, this only happens every few hundred years. It reminds me of a song that was fabricated one night that moon was visible." She quietly sang a rather sweet and sad tune. The dialect was old and it did not sound modern.

"I have only heard that song once, 500 years ago," Raiden mused. "When I sat at a campfire with the great ancestral Kung Lao."

"That is from a memory of someone who was there at…that…hmm…. They were preparing to for the tournament…ohhhhh….that was the Kung Lao and you at the campfire sitting across," she realized and laughed ironically. "The good news with this one is that I will not be finding their spouse alive."

The thunder God chuckled, "I am glad that tonight, I located a long lost friend. Although now in the body of a woman. At the end, it is what you make out of them. You will not remember all of the faces or names; human memory is unreliable and misinterprets events. Aside from that, my old friend loved drinking," Raiden concluded.

"You raise valid points….I digress," she moved off the railing and headed towards the halls.

"If you are looking for the spellbook to block dreams, you will find it on third wing," Raiden informed.

She nodded and walked off in that direction. Kuai Liang figured he can now leave her be knowing her intentions and he returned to his quarters.

She found the book and started trying to locate what she was looking, cursing how writers did not use indexes or table of contents in the past and that this large book is a mash of spells. Finally, she found it and read through it again to ensure it would be safe her to change herself. She casts it but her mind is still drifting back to that memory in her dream.

She finds a bookmark and puts it into the book and away. She would like to get that spell kept in her own knowledge base later on. She is about to leave when she spots a book about the original Shirai Ryu. She flips through it and spots several inconsistencies. She remembered Hanzo at times would cuddle against her, Kana, that is, to tell her how he felt guilty carrying out an order for the Shogun or certain details of what was going on with the clan. As if she were a teacher marking up written work of students, she grabbed a pen and corrected the script. Some interpretations were starting to annoy to her. The author was clearly not there and hypothesized a great deal.

She looks at the time and realize she came here for what she wanted and she did feel calmer about her nightmare since she got to write a little. She wanted to retire for the night but found herself asleep on the desk.

She felt a nudge on her back and shot up, realizing this is not her room. She turns and looks and sees Hanzo. Now she seems a little flustered, did the spell not work?

"What are you doing here," he sounded annoyed, he preferred to sleep in the dark, at some point he started waking up because of a light leaking in from the hallway into the frame of his guest room door and he awoke to see the light was coming from the library.

"Hmm…right I do have my own room," she gets up. She also forgotten she had been scribbling. Which Hanzo took notice, he can spot words such as his own name or his clan's name written anywhere. There were scribbles everywhere. The header of the page indicated it was that pathetic excuse of a book on Shirai Ryu history which was the only book on his clan. But wait, the marks look fresh, some of the details would only be the knowledge of an original clan member….one markup was only something he and Kana would have known.

He look at her and noticed a slight imprint of the fresh ink on her cheek. He grabbed her arm, "How did you know these details?"

She realized she feel asleep on the book. "The Tengu do study Shirai Ryu history," she explained, it was not a complete lie but she knew more than she should.

"I am referencing to this," he point right at a private detail in his life. She is in trouble now, she did not deny she had nothing to do with the scribblings. He started putting two and two together. He remembered a few phrases she used earlier in the night where he felt it was very familiar, whether it was the demeanour or the vocabulary chosen, it was as though it were his wife's words.

She looked like she was thinking of bolting out the door but he grabs her arm. It frightens her.

"Autopsy reports," she replied hastily. He pierced his black eyes into her eyes of orange and red. "The Tengu were first at the scene that day." She looked as though she was blushing . Hanzo was not comfortable with her reaction and decided it was time to let go. He stepped back.

"I…hope you will prove yourself a ally tomorrow when we catch our first revenant," she said standing straight and unmoved.

"I will protect you when it comes down to it," he promised.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow at his sudden sense of responsibility.

"Raiden chooses risks over caution every time," he replied flatly as though he wanted to see something to a close properly this time.

Perhaps it was his protectiveness, she felt secure and warm. "If I get I killed; I can heal myself."

"If I get killed; I come back," he lamented.

She is about to leave but feels his eyes on her back. She seemed hesitant since she did not want him watching her head to her private chambers, her mind traced back to Sub-Zero' sob story and a smile crept on her face. Then she also build a new level of respect for the cryomancer.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

Kuai Liang runs up to tree where Rae was pinned down. He comes to her side to note she is bleeding from the shoulder down her arm as she was cut by Kung Lao's hat and was already healing herself, her head arched up. "You know I will be alright," she breathed heavily, "Go."

He uses his ice slide and smashes Noob Saibot off the demon horse. His own brother, now this wraith that sought for himself. After Shinnok's defeat Noob Saibot lead a faction of the brotherhood of shadows that rejected the dark empress and dark emperor. In truth, Noob Saibot wishes to rule the Netherealm himself. This was actually a three way battle. Kung Lao was fighting Raiden. Scorpion fought Nightwolf. The Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei battling the brotherhood of shadows who were also battling amongst their own factions.

Raiden was kicked down and did not get up right away. "You lead to my death twice, lead my old friend and new friends to their deaths, a thousand deaths for you, thunder God." Kung Lao snarled. She knew that Kung Lao took the memories of the great Kung Lao and she also now know she has his friend's memories.

She iterates a poem that only two friends shared in their drunken stupor. As she completes the end of it, she stood on her feet and walked in front of the fallen thunder god. Kung Lao stops, he know this poem. This memory that was 500 years old, the night before the Goro defeated the great Kung Lao, his friend and him saying this poem as way of goodbye in case things went south. "You….you are."

"I am the memories of a man now stuck in a woman's body. He may had too much to drink that time, but he meant it when he said he would always choose to follow you in the light."

"It cannot be. This is sorcery," Kung Lao glared at her.

"So are you," she gets in a defensive stance holding her scythe that emits an orange glowing energy blade. "He knows how the great Kung Lao fights, that is…essentially the only you know how to fight."

"I believe then you are Quan Rae," he realized. He knew he would still have the upper hand. His best friend never once defeated him in a fair sparring match.

If she learned anything from his friend's memories, just aims for the crotch if needed. She dodges his razor sharp hat and knocks it off course.

She continues to walk up to him and he refuses to take a step, "You tell yourself to blame Raiden but the Kung Lao never blamed anyone for anything. His own regrets, he faced everyday as his reason to fight for what mattered."

"Enough, I am both!" Snarled the revenant. The two exchange blows. After a couple of exchanges, it seemed like they have used the same set of movements before. It now became a dangerous guessing game. They countered each other's attack based on muscle and reactive memory. At some point, Rae drew a blank as Kung Lao used another skill set he picked up at the Shaolin temples that unfamiliar to her. He kicks her to the neck and she lands on her back choking. He climbs over her, pinning his knees to her upper arms, her scythe as a distance when she dropped it during her fall. He continues to smother her.

He clutched tighter on her neck but then find himself letting go. A hint of a light returning to his senses but not before Raiden sends him flying to the trees. The thunder god gives the sorceress a nod and she pins Kung Lao down, punching him in the face. He seems down and Raiden and Rae casts the spell. It did not seem to be working and Kung Lao's eyes shot up, filled with rage. He reaches for her scythe and impales it through her stomach.

The last time Raiden did this, Johnny cage was bleeding out, it was a mix of blood magic, sorcery and the Jinsei. The familiar white light shined through and Kung Lao collapses, skin looking human again and so does Rae from blood loss.

Nightwolf faltered but he was not weak enough to be impacted by the restorative spell. He distances himself from Hanzo just before summoning the war horse and signalling a retreat.

Sub Zero rushes to her side, she whispers a few inaudible words. She gives a weak thumbs up and loses consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

A FEW DAYS LATER

She woke up to an aching pain in the stomach and felt a rip of skin. She sees herself in a simple long sleeved white shirt, her hair all down past the breasts. She rolls up the cloth up to her breast line to inspect. Her ribs were wrapped in bandages which was inconvenient for her. She started to undo the binds, feeling the discomfort of sticky dried blood stuck like glue on wounded skin.

"What are you doing?" Hanzo came up to her and grabbed her wrists. She looked startled, not expecting anyone present with her. He seemed to look slightly away as she showed a bit of a hint of an under breast through the rolled up fabric of the shirt which she immediately drops the shirt down a touch.

"The bandages off now…I can not heal properly with them on," she explained.

He helped her unbind the bandages around the waist, she would exhale sharply whenever she felt a shot of pain. He was not a gentle man but he tried to not bring her more discomfort. With the last wrap removed, he sees the gapping wound but she turns her body to the side, facing away from him and remarked, "I did not say, look at my guts."

She places her hand on the wound and casts her spell. Hanzo sat back on the chair, rather annoyed. He understand he is described as a cold and strict individual but it feels like she is deliberately trying to give him back his own medicine.

"Raiden could not put you in the Jinsei as you are demon blooded," he told her, arms folded.

"I hope next time we can perform the spell on more than one revenant. Otherwise, I will be hurting a lot," she almost joked and continued whispering a healing spell.

"Perhaps I can offer as the sacrifice next time," he said. "I know the way from hell and back."

She blinked hard at him, "….Perhaps, we can draw straws."

He chuckled and returned his book. Both of them laid silent for about half an hour. When she was done closing the wound to the point that no scars are visible, she moves to seat herself upright and looks at what the yellow clad man was doing during that span of time, she recognized the book in his hand. The one she marked up. She noticed he also marked up inconsistencies as well in later chapters. "You do remember the first Shirai Ryu," he complimented.

"I…appreciate you staying here, but you need not; I can be mobile within the hour or two..." She looked upwards to the ceiling and then had to ask, "But how long-?"

"Several hours. Raiden knew at that point, you needed to wake to heal yourself, he could only do so much for you."

She wondered why Kuai Liang was no where to see her. The Shirai Ryu grandmaster passes her a cup of water which she accepts. "Is that how long I have been asleep or how long you have been here?"

He pointed at the book indicating where he was at in his progress, he was nearly finished. She felt a little touched he stayed that long with her. "Why stay?" She then asked.

"I told you, I will let you live, I prefer to make good on my words," he responded with pride although in reality, he did not really have good reasons to. "Though I will admit, the other grandmaster seemed to have paid you more visits. Why?"

If she did not draw upon Kana's memories, she herself would not be able to hold genuinely long conversations with the man once fiercely known as Scorpion. "I am afraid that is something you would need to ask him." She was relived to know the blue clad ninja did at least paid her a visit.

Hanzo's expression remains the same with the the head held high. He makes that face. He always makes that face, Rae was tempted to press her thumbs on the ends of his lips and turn it into a smile. He looks back at his book and replies, "I believe I do know why, but I wanted to hear your explanation first. You know sorcery after all."

"That is very cryptic….Very…accusing," she remarked. He gave her a sly smile. She seemed surprised by his expression as if like they have a brief moment of connection. She heard about how he raised an adopted son named Takeda who has been at the Sky Temple a couple times. He was described as an easygoing and a happy individual, how did this young man put up with Hanzo? Kuai Liang may be stoic but Hanzo is just someone she would be scared of pissing off.

"The Thunder God tends Kung Lao, it took 7 days when Sub-Zero woke from the dead," he mused.

"I do not follow," she said. He explained the outcome of the invasion 25 years ago.

"Earthrealm lost most of its best fighters during the invasion, most served Quan Chi in death. Sub-zero and myself included were among those who served but not willingly. I thought I was following the sorcerer freely but I was wrong, I was manipulated to feel I should follow him. As the few years went by the war was getting more and more difficult. The forces of evil were close to releasing Shinnok. However, the tides turned and Raiden had a opportunity to restore a few of our lives which he did. The few of us who woke up were very lost and recovered here."

Hearing that information made her realized how timelines are have distorted most of their ages except for a few earth realm warriors. This would mean Sub-Zero was dead for at least 5 years and Hanzo even longer. She was in her thirties, and she pegged Sub-Zero to be in his mid to late forties while Hanzo entering his early fifties. While there is an age difference between her and the cryomancer, she mentally seemed to approve it.

When Hanzo finished, Rae looked rather amused. He started to get irritated by this and gave her a death stare. She feels sorry for this Takeda.

"This may be the longest we have gone on holding a conversation is all," she gave a small smile. She leans back,noting that it still feels uncomfortable. Maybe she needs an extra hour, she almost grimaced the thought and hoped Hanzo may give her some lone time. If the past of Kana taught her anything, is that Hanzo never left his wife's side when he did not have work. This thought warmed her cheeks but she also was not sure how she was going to continue talking to him if he stayed behind.

They hear footsteps and are greet by two young men both dressed differently, one looked Shirai Ryu, the other similar to a shaolin monk.

"Grandmaster," both bowed slightly. The one that resembled Hanzo's clan dropped his jaw slightly and brightened up at the sight of her almost as he is approving someone. Despite the fact she just woke up, her facial feature are naturally prominent holding a magnetic aura. He immediately walked up to her and grabbed her hand with both of his own.

"You are Rae? Pleased to meet you," he beamed.

She raises an eyebrow, Hanzo looked at his adopted son, "This is Takeda."

"I have heard about you," she placed her cup down with her free hand and smiled back, "A pleasure returned. "

"Through Hanzo?" His curiosity getting the better of him. A glint of mischief appeared in his eyes.

"No…from the monks and Raiden," she admitted. Takeda's smile seemed to shift into a frown at that split second.

"Ah….well…My friend here is Kung Jin, he wanted to thank you," Takeda beckoned. He got up and Hanzo joined almost giving some room for Kung Jin to speak with her. As Kung Jin sat down beside her, from what she can see from the corner of the eyes, Takeda gave certain gestures at Hanzo and was referring to her. Hanzo gives the boy a death glare, if she thought the one he gave her before was scary, this one topped it all. Takeda puts his hands up in defence. Hanzo gives her quick glance before stepping out with the cheerful young man following suit.

"Thanks," Kung Jin uttered timidly. "Hard to think of you as Quan Chi's daughter."

"Who wants to look like an dead bald guy?" She quipped.

A DAY LATER

Regaining her strength, she is walking slowly down the steps of the stairs clutching on the rail when suddenly someone started walking up the stairs. She beamed. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

A man in blue walked up to the steps until he brought himself in front of her at eye level, "I heard of your recovery, I am much relieved."

Her body gestures instantly indicates that she is relaxed.

His eyes drift away momentarily out of shyness and he places his hands behind him as he returns to rest pale pupils back against orange red ones. "Care to walk outside with me? I intend to visit Kung Lao." He raises one hand palms facing up in front of her.

She nods and extends her hand to rest in his.

As they walked outside, he began talking. "I woke here 20 years ago. Days passed as I overcame the nightmares of being mind controlled. It seemed fitting that I may talk to Kung Lao about the recovering process."

"I had to temporarily block off all nightmares," she admitted. "Memories of other lives began tainting my dreams. Also, felt like mind control."

"Good to know, I can request your assistance should it come down to that," he mused.

"Do you think I should offer that service for money to Kung Lao? It can be that only the dreams of food and looking for a restroom remain, that is when I typically wake up," She joked.

He smiled and tilts his head down and shakes his head at her off-side mannerisms.

When they got to enter the room which Kung Lao had woken up in, he seemed shaken and lost.

"It has been a long time," Kuai Liang approached.

"I…only wish I had more control," Kung Lao buried his face into his own palms.

"I had been in your place, as if I was cursed to be forever haunted by demons and the like," the blue clad ninja looked out the window with regret in his eyes.

"I heard they say you got got back on your feet and moved on…it feels far fetched for me right now….But I…No, when I was killed by Shao Kahn. I had full access to the great Kung Lao's memories. It is too much to also have that further confused by Quan Chi's sorcery. I feel as though my thoughts are being overridden by a past life."

"It felt like time stopped for you and you were supposed to be in your fifties or something," Kung Jin, also present in the room said to him. It would appear Kung Jin and Kung Lao were just about each other's age.

Rae joined the conversation, "Those…thoughts never go away, soul transfer is essentially one of the highest forms of reincarnation," she admitted.

"But the details….even privates affairs, it is like I went through everyday as him, feels weird seeing through his eyes and being in love with my great ancestral grandmother," Kung Lao gripped his head.

"Too much information," Kung Jin replied.

"About rembering…remember the time when Siro bragged he was with 5 gorgeous women all together once, and whether this was fact or fiction had gnawed at the Great Kung Lao?" She said quizzically.

"Yes?" Kung Lao looked at her intently.

"It is true, all of it," she pinched to the top of her nose bridge. Due to Siro's memories and the Great Kung Lao's memories, the two connected as friends right away.

"Still too much information," added Kung Jin.

"Damn…that is kind of information I can recall too and it is most disturbing," Kung Lao groaned. "I..I guess I do not really have the right to complain. You must have it worse seeing you have multiple people stuck to you."

Rae put her hand on her neck looked to the window with her eyes and then gave a nod, "I know some of that bothers you now but you are willing to look past their less valiant aspects, some of it is just part of being human. It would be shallow to assume other people never engaged in activities of all sorts. Aside from that, there were many other beautiful experiences that filled their lives and now passed onto you to appreciate…"

"I hope to share the same optimism as you. I sense the souls in your possession and seeing we shared memories half a millennia old, I feel we are kindred," Kung Lao bowed.

"Am I speaking to myself?" Kung Jin looked at the cryomancer. The older man simply sat back and raised his eye brow to the young shaolin. Sub-Zero thought Kung Lao would appreciate his words but it seemed Rae was doing a better job talking to the young man of his turmoils.

SHORTLY AFTER

After the visit, Rae askes the Lin Kuei, "Did you find some closure?"

"The first invasion killed off many of the best defenders of our realm. I was cyberized, killed, then found by Quan Chi who turned me into a revenant. Now, I look at this young Kung Lao and I look at my friend, Smoke, you have yet seen him, but it felt as though time jumped cycles for me and not for them."

"Revenant magic, correct? Those brought back usually are only half there only having cognitive skills to do as asked, the human part of their soul is tucked away. It is intriguing that Raiden was luckily enough to stumble on a cure for you and the others. I can see you regret and pity that the others are still stuck in some sort of time trap." she placed her hand behind her neck.

"During that time, I had much to deal with, I was possessed by a dagger called the kamidogu for another while and I hunted and was equally hunted by the members of the old Lin Kuei. It is resolved now, the old Lin Kuei are no more," Sub-Zero lamented. He said was not the kind of man to blame the kamidogu incident on Raiden.

She tilts her head in direction of the sun. "Time and age is an illusion, this I learned from the others. Will you feel a burden is off of you if we stop a few more of the revenants?"

"I would very much like to see allies return, but you took a risk that may not have been necessary. Perhaps another can do so in your stead and you can save them after…." He took a step closer to her and honourably extends his offer, "I would in your place be that sacrifice. I have felt pain and death before."

"Hmm, it would appear I have a line forming of those willing to die in my stead," she looked down and smiled and looked up at him. He seemed to be caught off guard not expecting to see that same smile that stopped his heart before, this time again and he focused on her eyes.

"You should consider joining the Lin Kuei," he included, eyes resting longer than they should.

"The Sky Temple is temporary residential solution, I believe I still have a clan I would return to in the end, although perhaps not immediately," she presses her lips together to form a small smile. Her hands were clasped together behind her back. Either she did not mind him looking at her or she did not get the slightest hint of Kuai Liang's attraction in her, a growing feeling that he himself has not yet digested its intentions.

"The Sky Temple is also known by its enemies and has been invaded numerous times. With Kung Lao returned to us, Liu Kang will launch an attack shortly. I would feel more at ease if you stayed near me for the time being. In the worst case scenario that Kung Lao does not retain his humanity, he would know too much about you already."

"I…believe you may be strategically correct," she replied. "Raiden focuses towards ensuring Kung Lao's recovery is a success. It would be the same process for the next, hopefully, few revenants. I sensed a few of them wanted to be where they are, we cannot help those ones. For the ones who are victims, it is unclear how deep the damage goes when one has been under the sorcery for a multitude of years. Though, I would feel uneasy if Raiden takes too long to plan out the next attempt."

"I do not disagree with you, but I believe we have done our part for the Shaolin. Hanzo appears to accept who you are but at times even I cannot predict how far he lets his anger consume him. I believe he will not hurt you but past situations have given me a lingering worry. Now he knows you are here. Come with me for now, I had given Wu Lae my word to ensure your safety."

She accepts his proposal although not quite the part about joining his clan.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

During this time, the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei left the Sky Temple to regroup and rebuilt strength. The next skirmish would be about a week later. Hanzo had some time to focus, he became suspicious about the intrinsic level of detail the sorceress knew of his clan. There were a few eye catching corrections she made which he knew only himself and his wife would have known. He had often wondered why despite all his time in the Netherealm, he has found his old clansman but his wife was no where to be seen.

He had feared the worst that she had been taken up by a soulnado and destroyed in the process. This fear also brought out the worst in Scorpion. He even found evidence of his son but infants do not take any form in the Netherealm. Even when he preformed a task allowing him a boon, he had wished for his wife's return, but the granter told him nothing happened and it was impossible to locate her.

The only possibility he can now think of is that Rae has absorbed his wife's soul. It would makes sense, his wife is the only person unaccounted for. If he thought about it a second longer, he only did not kill her because she said a few words to him that struck a chord.

He now is angered that he left the Temple and did not find out sooner. He knew she left with Kuai Liang. He is not blind, he can see they had a growing attraction towards each other. He walks through his own temple holding down his anxiety but spots his star pupil across.

Takeda been paying a visit to the Shirai Ryu, now that he is a part of Special Forces and preoccupied dating Jacquie, he makes his visit less frequent. He leans up against a pillar looking a photo of himself and her on his mobile phone, a soft smile plastered on his face.

Hanzo walks up to him and scolds, "If my apprentices sees you so distracted by a device, they would take you less serious."

"My bad, grandmaster," Takeda puts his phone away. "But really a little love cannot hurt, you and that lady Rae did look like you would pair nicely. You were even reading to her. It is like my master has a soft spot."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, he was not reading to her. At times he wished he did not instruct Takeda to stop reading his mind and the minds of allies when they were in a safe location.


	6. Chapter 6

Sub-Zero asked Rae to spar with him. "I think the winner would be obvious," she fidgeted, she spent most of her time in front of the medical staff at the palace instead of being around warriors. It seemed like the place where her knowledge was appreciated. "I mean no disrespect."

"None taken," the man mused. "I used to spar with my brother Bi-Han as our abilities were the same. I often sparred with Smoke, those days were most memorable to me. In the last few years as I reformed the Lin Kuei, I had sparred with Frost on occasion. It would seem these days, I have no one to spar with. My students are not yet ready."

"I am not sure if I feel honoured that you feel it is okay to injure me as I plan to heal myself after," She raised an eyebrow. "No sharp weapons I would hope? I still am inclined to cut myself for the next battle."

"I do not wish to injure you, or put you in that position" he looked down slightly. "But improving your techniques does increase your ability to survive, your positions are defensive, it is time to put you on an offensive." He simply reached for her hand and stepped right behind her, he stretched up her hand and adjusted its position. He placed his other hand on her hip to tilt it in line with the other side. "There, that is the proper stance for you to push forward. In your defensive stance, you would have ground down to hold your position."

He took notice she was looking at him and both looked straight at the floor, neither of them had really tried physically going past each other's bubble after their incident in the closet. The only physical interaction that was accounted for were the occasions when Kuai Liang he would be a gentlemen extending his hand to guide her somewhere which she always accepted. "Alright, I can adapt to that. What about footing?"

He seemed a little hesitant before coming to her side, reaching for her thigh and aiming it perpendicular to the aligned hip bones. He asked, "From who did you truly learned to fight?"

"Wu Lae only taught me be defensive, this is typical of women who fought within the Tengu. I knew of fighting from a few souls only drawing from memory that are centuries old. Some things are not that clear; techniques and methods change over time. Each of those souls believed themselves to be worthy adversaries or better than the average fighter. It proves problematic and unreliable to learn from ones who have illusional superiority," she place her hand on her neck out of habit only to realize she got out of stance. She place her hands back to the location but not exactly the way he position it, she looked to her hand as though figuring out some puzzle, her head titled.

He chuckled and stood behind her, held her head her straight with both hands and then touched her hand again. This time comfortable enough to stand where he was and have his face and chin over her shoulder. Rae was thankful of his misty breaths as it was offsetting the heat to at least one cheek. She gulped and pretended that his face was not this close.

Kuai Liang can even hear her gulp which also served as his wake up call. He lets go and step back to face her. Perhaps he felt too comfortable around her, he forgets she is still a woman. "I suppose that is why you do not seem to have pride or arrogance, I quite admire that in you. Some warriors feel in having those qualities, it makes them the wiser."

"Thank you for your little tutorial," she gave a rather mischievous look. "Listen, I can clearly see we have two different builds, would you mind if I used enchantment?"

"Yes, if by means, you would feel it becomes a fair fight, " he approved. "Turning into a dragon would not be considered a fair fight."

"You-! You are actually throwing a joke?!..." She looked at him realizing this is the first time he intentionally was doing so. She whispers a few words and gives him a nod.

He allows Rae to launch the first attack. On the first few blows, whenever Sub-Zero landed a direct hit and Rae seem to crouch in pain, he would stop and come up next to her only to have her push him back slightly and she would would attempt to land an attack. She manages to land blow to the head.

Perhaps she relies too much on having a weapon, she leaves an small opening which normally would have been blocked by her scythe in hand but since she did not have with her, he step sides behind her and manages to lock her arms and pull backwards to make her fall to the ground. He crouched above her and pins her shoulders to the ground.

She taps his hand twice and he lets go but he pulls her up to face him and begin re-adjusting her stance like a mannequin. This time less concerned of their personal space.

"There, you can close that opening this way when you are without your scythe," he finished. He stepped back as if admiring a piece of art.

She looks towards the mountains for half a breath timidly and then faces back at him starts attacking first again. They exchange blows until Rae started showing signs of fatigue. He tripped her easily enough and looked like she stayed down.

"You are getting exhausted," he explained. "What is on your mind?"

She sighs and relaxes her facial muscles, "I am a spell caster and not a warrior. Having said that, energy is traded for strength during enchantment….I am so tired right now."

"A victor is usually determined in a few minutes," he explained. "We can try again next time, if that is enough for you already."

She was sweating bullets but he only broke a few sweats. She laughed a little, "My mind drifts towards memories of showers, baths and massages."

He pulls her up and walks her down the towards the grand hall. His head tilted to look towards the mountains, "There is a spring."

"I was not familiar enough to know its schedule, I would not want to be there only to know it just changed from being a women's only to a men's only," she admitted embarrassingly enough.

"I myself do not know," he admitted as they entered into the palace, he guides her to a turn and a room with a smaller hot tub and a shower room and she seemed surprised.

"I did not see this during the tour," she tilted her head, slightly confused.

"It is mine," he said.

"I see…alright I will leave you be," she turned around assuming he simply just wanted to show her his private bathing room.

He shook his head and walked around her, extending his hand in gesture, "Please."

He closed the door and left her alone. She was not expecting that treatment.

During the dinner that was held precisely at 5 in the evening. Rae hoped to identify someone who was in her medical lecture the other day. She was still a stranger to much of Lin Kuei warriors although some in their twenties have made comments at her. Namely the three which she had mentally called them the three stooges.

One asked how pale the rest of her body is and if it were the same anatomy of a human female. An almost stupidly rhetorical question. These young lads have yet picked up all that is the necessary composure and discipline to be a full warrior and to be a man. Sub-Zero had warned her about them and how he still working his way to have them learn respect but they mean to do good. Rae was used to rough treatment in life. One finally asked her about whether she uses a bathroom like a normal person and wears underwear.

"Of course I wear briefs….to cover up my phallus," she rolled her eyes. The three men stopped, seemed disgusted and left her be.

Two of the medical students waved to her. She is thinking of sitting with them, she turns to make her way to them but bumps right into the Grandmaster. With his muscular build, the feeling was like crashing into a brick wall. She stumbles back about to lose balance and he grips her arm to hold her up.

"Oh….…..you have my thanks," she smiles and looks up to him.

"My apologies, I did not see you beside the pillar," he politely responds and release his grip. "Join me tonight for dinner, you are still a guest."

"I would like that, usually I sit with the medical staff," she admits.

"You spend a great deal of time with them, their receptiveness to you is positive," he bows and extends his hand to guide her to the right direction. "I sat in one of your lectures while you had a deep conversation with the students. I have to say I am impressed." He recalled staff, even ones who had been very strict with him on a medical level, ask her challenging questions. She would walk up to the chalkboard and explain topics with confidence; calmly drawing up calculations to validate her points. He himself did not understand the scribbles of numbers and letters but he can see the look of awe in the others of her wisdom on the topics.

"I remember that, it was refreshing to see everyone suddenly become distracted at sight of the great Grandmaster," she muses. "Next time you walk in, do bring a clipboard and pen. Then be there to sketch or write nonsense. It would be funny to me at least to see the staff feel they are being evaluated."

"I have a feeling you enjoy seeing others suffer, but I cannot be a part of your schemes," he chuckles.

Despite the age difference, there was an undeniable attraction between the two looming about the next few weeks. They had a level of sarcasm that complimented each other. She tells him he is too stoic and he tells her she almost appears two faced. These conversations took place when they were alone.

The students were not blind and began to notice how the pair seemed close, sometimes being spotted having tea together outside. Many began to show respect Quan Rae and the inappropriate comments from the younger male Lin Kuei had ceased all together. After all, there can always be that possibility she becomes the grandmaster's significant other and that would bode badly for them.

It has been two occurrences now where Rae would attempt to entertain Kuai Liang with a story. He had gotten to the point of noting her facial expressions that he can tell whether the story is a completely fabricated verses someone that could potentially be true or is mostly true. When caught for a lie, he would turn away from her walking away but chuckling to himself for being able to spot the inconsistencies. She would pursue him asking what gave it away as it would help her win scores when playing against Yodaba.

When he stopped, turned around to give her an answer, that it was the twinkle of mischief in her eyes that gave it away. She was not alert for that he would stop in the middle of no where and momentum had pushed her to taking one more full step forward only to realize now they were way too close to each other's proximity. His icy breath would caress her face. Both stared at each other in shock, pale eyes staring right into blood orange eyes, unable to turn away, a slight hue of pink creeping along the pale cheeks. It was unclear in those moments but it felt as though they may have both unconsciously inched their faces in closer. After a few blinks, she registers this is an awkward moment so she tilts her head down, takes a step back and looks away and changes the subject to anything that allows her to regain her composure.

The next moment Kuai Liang would react the same. This incident started off with him asking her if she meditated as he often did.

"You may join me should you wish," he humbled extended his hand in gesture.

"It does nothing for me and worse," she explained, "My mind is too active, I can only appease my body therapeutically. I am surprised not enough of your students are seeing the physiotherapist in the medical bay."

"It is more of an activity seen in cities, therefore we meditate to clear our minds," he replied.

"I admit, a relaxed and focused spirit brings good to the physical form. Your body itself breaks down overtime from physical exertion. I am willing to bet since you are a grandmaster and all, that there is a lot of weight on your shoulders and neck," she wrapped one arm under her breast and the other tapped her lips as though she were studying a subject with her eyes.

She walked behind behind and squeezed a muscle exposed through his vest armour, she rubbed the spot with her thumb and felt the knots. She kneads the muscle with both hands with steady pressure then feeling the knot was removed, she moved her hands to the matching muscle on the other side of his upper back. He twitches slightly to the touch.

She muses at this reaction, "Though you exercise and train rapidly, your muscles stretch, tear and rebuilt but not all of them." She did not at that immediate moment expect him to turn around so close to her face. She backs up a second later, "I do recommend you visit the physiotherapist."

Kuai Liang swore to himself the next time this happens he would devour her lips. He did feel slightly relieved there was the height difference else wise it would be too easy for them to connect lips together. But perhaps that will have to wait as they would be heading back to the Sky Temple to regroup for the next skirmish.

DAYS LATER

The fighters planning on the second battle arrive at the Sky Temple. Hanzo arrives earlier than the rest and he wanted some answers from Raiden.

While on a balcony being able to overview the surrounding forest and hills, Raiden admits what he knew.

"Why did you not tell me sooner!?" Hanzo roared.

"I had been spending time investigating if the situation would be reversible, I did not want to give you high hopes," the thunder God apologized.

"I thought since the kamidogu incident, it was made clear there should be no more secrets, Raiden! Tell me, is it permanent?"

"The process of soul transfer is akin to reincarnation, in fact is a greater form of it. That is if there was only one soul that joins another. The previous soul has essence that resides shaping the new one. That does not mean the living one will not develop their own unique identity as new experiences are only experienced by the one that is alive."

"She is my wife, reborn, that is all I need to understand," Hanzo clutched his fists. "The times you had told me the ship has sailed and there had been no evidence of her. She was there in front of me several times and you did not have the courage to tell me?!"

"In Rae's case, she has one too many souls, it does not make her a reincarnated version of only your wife, I am afraid. Even if that partly what she is and if you truly wish for her, you still will pursue her as a normal man and woman. It would not be fair otherwise."


	7. Chapter 7

Although Hanzo is still infuriated by this development, he nods and intends to hold a discussion with her. His focus narrows when he spots her walking on the rubble path along with the blue clad grandmaster, seemingly deep in conversation with each other. Hanzo took notice, seeing his old rival smile and chuckle amidst their conversations and Rae tilting her head at the stoic man returning an even sweeter smile. Why is it that there gestures seem so natural. He knew what it was and this fuels him of anger and perhaps a possessive jealousy which he had not felt for her before. So far, his conversations with her has been very light but he can only be himself.

They reconvene at a war room, Raiden and Kung Lao laying out the schematics. Thanks to Kung Lao, he shares a vast amount of information about the revenants and their patrols. Hanzo is still irritated that Rae, although she greeted him when she saw him again, chooses to seat herself next to Kuai Liang, both listening in the plan.

"You and I need a word," he walked up to her after the battle plans have been laid out and everyone has dispersed into the greater halls.

She looked at him for a second, followed by turning her her left and she sees Bo Rai Chi drunk and sprawled, she looks to her right and see a bunch of monks passing around armour. She then looks straight back at Hanzo and points to herself.

He rolls his eyes hard, of course he was talking to her! He grabs her hand and starts leading her away. She could have just pulled her hand away as she knew how to walk but she does listen to him, partially out of fear to not piss the Shirai Ryu grandmaster.

He brings her to a private meeting room. He inspects the hall for passerby and shuts the doors. Rae puts her hand to the neck looking at Hanzo casually and not entirely sure why this is important.

"How much do you know of Kana?" He asks reaching for her arm and not letting go.

She seemed dumbfounded and shocked at the sudden physical interaction, "You….what do you want to know?"

"I know what you really are," he looked deep into her eyes, almost as if he was swallowing her soul. "At one point of your memories, we were together, we had a son."

She sighs and tries to explain, "I…..It does not work that way. I also have memories of others who made offspring, does that mark me responsible for all of them?" Her free hand waving to dismiss his claim, how did she explain the first time around? It seemed to be easier to explain it to the blue clad ninja; he was calm and willing to listen. Hanzo seems to listen to his own self. Again his face is written in annoyance and frustration.

Now she is panicking, an angered Hanzo is his own class of level of horror. She backs up only to have him step a larger step forward until he wrapped the other arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. She managed to twist slightly to the side so only a portion of her check and shoulders were pressed into his.

"Come back to me," Hanzo pleaded refusing to let go of Rae. She did not reciprocate the hug.

"I am getting crushed," she choked. Hanzo loosened up the grip a little but he dug his chin against her shoulder. She used her free arm to wedge between their chests to finally have breathing space to say, "She is not here."

He then forcefully places his lips over hers, she manages to create distance to separate their face with her free hand again. "I am not-" her lips were covered again, she frees one last time more determined and covered her mouth this time and quickly turned her head, "What is it?!"

It also did not feel right with Hanzo so he did not attempt another forced kiss. He had hoped, his wife was simply trapped and needed strength to appear. He realizes between his senses, this is a different person but his logic tells him otherwise, he presses his forehead against hers. "I looked everywhere for her, and I have found you, can you not except that I will find you no matter what happens to you?"

She takes a deep breath, wishing she could be in a more comfortable position since Hanzo's right shoulder digs into her left side of neck and his chin angled to block her ability to turn her head to any other direction and his tight grip has caused her to arch her back. "Who were even before that? Possibly a reincarnation of countless previous beings who would have wanted to spend an extra day. Your feelings for her may continue but her feelings end at a certain point. You…do you not see me as Quan Chi's blood first?" Rae finally placed her free hand on his side almost to pat him but then dropped her hand.

Hanzo pulled back to look at her, by no means is there resemblance save for both women being petite. At this proximity, he can definitely tell there is a different scent about her, a scent of a spring forest different to scents of summer flower fields that Kana always had about her.

She found some breathing space in his loosening grip so she resumed, "Would you not have killed me I was at the Tengu outpost that day? I was not far; I was sent out to gather rare herbs. I believe it was unintentional, but the small coup you caused made it so I could not return home for now. Do you not understand I have loved ones there?"

"I had not thought too much into this as it was new information," he looked away almost timid and then looked back at her, his eyebrows both raised. As if he was afraid to know of the answer, he had to ask anyways, "Do you have a spouse or a family of your own there?"

She could lie….she could, but she would sure raise hell in him if he found out. Although she would admit, the fluctuation of his facial expressions is kind of attractive in his own way. After narrowing her brows and debating she should be truthful here, she answers, "Wu Lae is my father now and I have a brother, whom you have injured heavily that day…I am the head medical officer there, I still have students…" she was hoping she can bring up more names but most were deceased such as her parents.

Hanzo seemed to form a small smirk. Brows narrowing at her.

She is rather annoyed he seemed to celebrate internally about her marital status but is rather unaffected about hurting her loved ones. Narrowing her brows again, she decides to throw another scenario at him, "Alright, loved ones are still loved one no matter how few there are….If…I had turned out evil, then what? Your earth realm allies would have to kill me."

"I would not let them, I do understand it is almost impossible to change the mind of one affiliated with evil. But your fate would be my decision."

"What if Kana was never a part of me?" She threw an ultimatum.

"It may be true, we would not be in this position but since it is so I believe love disregards change," he replied flatly. "I am willing to accept you for who you are now."

She gives herself a face palm, then drops it and looked scared at him again. Her own true nature coming into play which she was not comfortable Hanzo see at this point. His face remained unchanged.

Why does she need to be afraid of him? Just because he has a temper and she is not used to being in front of one in the Tengu villages? She narrows her brows yet again, "You say that as though you are not seeing Quan Rae in front of you. That is what I really am in the end, a bastard by-product of someone who gave you much suffering," she looks away. This is true, he only got to know this woman in front of him. It was not that she lacked appeal, she had an innocent pale face and had a thin and proportional body. If a man who to judge what kind of woman she is, she would be identified as someone who was serious in matters of love.

She needs to change the topic, tried to smile at him but it came out a little distorted. She sighed and realized her argument had little point, "She did love you very much and she did not feel much pain when her life ended, it was quick. When she was in the Netherlands, she never got to see Jubei again, infants disintegrate due to the lack of development of their souls. For that, I am sorry. When Quan Chi found her, he only said a few frightful words to her. He never touched her before he extracted her for transfer."

Heartbroken, he released his clutch. His forehead still resting on hers. She does not dare move and he places his hands on her shoulders. She had to admit, he is attractive and very masculine. Though she is not sure whether she, herself, appreciated such a dominating man. She feels the rising of temperature to the cheeks but it likely just because of her timid nature. She worried to give him any other hints so she just looks at his collar bone. This was a bad timing since she had grown attracted to his rival, the Lin Kuei Grandmaster.

Due to the past memories of the former souls, she can differentiate between a beautiful and destructive relationship . She would not describe that Hanzo would be the destructive type but possessiveness was not a very attractive trait to her.

"I will win your heart," he proudly declared, stepping back and sliding his hand so it holds hers and he lets go of it at the end of his step.

"Pulling it out during a fatality will not count," she rolled her eyes attempting to lighten the situation. Although even time she tries to be a little sarcastic, she always darts her eyes back at him as if being sure she would not stir a reactive response in the man.

Hanzo does not laugh or chuckle. He just gives a smug look. This is one the reasons why Rae does not it 'fun' around him. She can recall Kana's memories, this is not the same Hanzo from years ago, much has changed.

"I plan to pretend our rough in did not occur. After all, I have worser memories of the others being forced against their will," she looked away, a bit angered as she let her mind linger on those negative emotions and she seemed to stare off into space that moment.

He digested the comment she made carefully. He was deep down an honourable man and his actions just now were of a desperate man. Knowing the mention of unfortunate memories which she would have felt present in, made him remorseful. "I…apologize, I stepped out of line. But know this, I will be asking that you come with me after the battle."

Rae mentally snaps back into the room, "That would involve winning a heart first." she needs to get out of there. She pushes through the door, storming off. Next thing he is going to tell is she needs to stay away from his rival she thought.

 **THAT EVENING**

The earth realm fighters have all retired to their rooms. Kuai Liang noticed Rae seemed rather troubled for the day, brows narrowed most of the time. He approaches her in the halls standing in front of her, arms folded. "Something on your mind?"

"I…..yes," she replied by scratching her jawline and looking her hand.

"We…can talk in private," he suggested and lead her towards his room only for her to stop him by grabbing his arm and seemingly uncomfortable with the gesture, "Another room, then?"

She nods and releases his arm.

While Kuai Liang never thought of using his own room for any purpose other than to talk, he guides her to a study room. Rae seemed concerned about ensuring the room would be locked.

"Are you alright?" He put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

She looks at him briefly and then turns to the side. "No….Master Hasashi had approached me, he knows. If he simply settled with just the facts, that would be simpler-"

"I know of the man, Hanzo and Scorpion, both are emotionally driven and determined. Both clutch on the past as if it moves at the same time as their present. Allow me to guess, he is suggesting you belong to him already?" He asked, he felt a little hurt by this.

"I believe that is what he wishes for," she fidgeted. "Seeing life through his wife's eyes, I know what kind of man he would be, I would say a very caring man, if not possessive. I had some clarity now from last time I had this conversation with you. I do want want to live for any one of the old souls, I can see them as teachers but I am not their substitute here to give them closure. It is impossible to provide closure to those souls, they do not digest new information or new feelings. If one wanted revenge, even if they achieve it, they still want revenge. Mind you, if I were to ever leave behind nothing but a soul, the last thing I want to think of is something from my happiest of days or thinking of nothing would be good too."

"He…did not force himself upon you, did he?" the blue clad man asked with much concern.

Somehow seeing Sub Zero's reaction did not make her want to tell him the truth on that…Would that not be..kinder? This did not make sense, her willing to tell Hanzo the truth out of fear that he would find out but then withhold information to Kuai Liang because…she wished for his happiness. "He may have been a little rough and pressed his lips to mine but he realized he was wrong in doing so. He instead decided would actively pursue me."

Kuai Liang looked a little angered but also felt upset by this development. She looked curiously at his expression as he had always been calm and collected in front of her. Truth is, he would have wanted to be in that spot extending his touch instead. He was inexperienced in love even today and his training would have prevented him from affection. Due to the events that folded up to this day, he had no time to even try to fall in love with another. While some women in his clan expressed interest he felt it most inappropriate to develop feelings for anyone in the clan. He felt a smack to his own face as whatever emotional courage within him only allowed him to simply say, "Thank you for telling me this."

"I do not wish for you to take action against him. But…can you, hold me?" She asked timidly looking away and down towards the floor. She felt the strong pair of muscular arms go around her back and waistline and a warm forehead resting on top of hers.

"I mean not change you or persuade your thoughts," he felt a overwhelming feeling of warmth in his soul. When he let her go, that feeling lingered but it felt incomplete.

"If I was in the same situation was Kung Lao, it would be easier to confuse my own desires with just one soul residing. There is more activity going on in my mind with memories and feelings belonging to forty five individuals. Fortunately, most can be blocked out."

"Fourty…five?" He looked a little surprised, softening his shoulders as the number would not one to take lightly. "What makes up these individuals?"

"Some are doctors and scientists, I would think Quan Chi keeps them for their collective knowledge. Some are his previous enemies and his enemies' loved ones and friends, such is Master Hasashi's case, simply for black mail should things go sideways. Some of these souls do not have much brain activity during their final moments so their personas do not bother me much. It is the ones who were tormented with failure or lost that haunt me most. None of the less, I am the one who take precedence," she tapped her fingers together and steps back from the cool breeze she felt around him. "I am not going to throw a story at you on this. It is something I learned to bear and most days there is more good out of it rather than the inconvenience."

"How does it work?" he asked.

"My brain activity is lowest during rapid eye movement. This is also a reason why I do not mediate. Should their desires be that strong, flashbacks of moments important to them appear in such state. Other than that during my waking hours, a thought or two may interrupt mine. At times it twists my perception of what I desire."

"Then do not mind if I dare ask, what is it you desire?" He brush some hair behind her eyes and leans in close to whisper the last fragment .

She looks as if she were about to answer that but the alarm rang. Kuai Liang opens the door and sees everything from ninja's to monks scrambling to get weaponry and take defensive measures.

"Grandmaster! The revenants are attacking!"


	8. Chapter 8

She is about to cut herself with the scythe again after the small victory against Nightwolf, Sindel and Kabal. The fight happened a day earlier but the end goal did not change too much. Kuai Liang grabs her hand and pleads to her, "I will take your place."

She looks at him pleading him to just let her be the sacrifice but dismisses her pleas and he closes his eyes. Just before anything else happens she hears a loud slicing sound.

Hanzo stabs himself to allow the ritual to go through. Rae quickly turns to catch him from crashing into the floor. But he weight a lot heavier then she does so she almost falls on him while letting him sink to the floor at a slower pace.

However, Raiden is waiting on her, she has to get up and start the ritual. The white emitting light cleanses the fallen revenants.

The rest of the revenants start retreating but there was a good chance to catch them in their tracks. Sub-zero and Raiden starts pursuing them and Rae returns to Hanzo in and attempt to seal his wound.

He clutches her hand, "You should join them, I have hellfire to protect me."

"I will stay here to stop your bleeding, you can get up shortly but you need to be careful….and thank you," she said softly.

They spend a good moment of silence together, Hanzo focusing his gaze her face to study her features, this is someone he decided he will be with. Though her eyes seemed more focused on the wound in his chest.

She raises an eyebrow slightly, lips parted slightly. She presses fingertips together to cup around his sealing wound. The second it is sealed, she is relieved and looks to him, she did not make much out of how he was looking at her, her adrenaline rush overcoming her senses first. "Get up slowly, I will join them now, I will patch you up cleaner after the battle."

She starting running towards the direction where she sees traces of winter. In her mind, she then digested how the yellow clad grandmaster was eyeing at her but decided she needs to drop that thought for now.

 **NEARBY**

Stryker and Smoke were the last of the bunch and he turns around to fire his gun, Sub Zero throws a snow blast to freeze the bullets. Stryker attempts to land a punch to his face but Sub Zero uses his ice slide, a spot which Stryker equally steps into and loses his balance. The grandmaster runs up to his rival and uppercuts him.

Rae sees him from the distance but then a dark fog blocked her view. Smoke emerges, "It is unfortunate to see flowers on the battlefield, the fog withers them away," he attempts to grab her but she counter his wrist and jabs him in the stomach with the flat end of her scythe. She gets into the offensive position Kuai Liang had taught her to perfect. She throws a punch which he blocks with his forearm, she stabs her scythe flat end behind one of his feet and then trips the other. Smoke cuts himself in the arm from the blade end of the scythe and curses. He immediately turns into a vapour. She did not feel safe staying where she was and moved closer towards Sub-Zero.

Out of the corner of the Lin Kuei grandmaster's eye, he spots the woman in orange and black approaching, and so does Stryker who turns to aim his gun another direction. The man in blue armour get there first with his ice slide and pushes himself and Rae to a tree as they dodge the incoming bullet. Smoke clouds the area hindering visibility. As blue clad ninja's eyes adjusted, he realized Stryker took the advantage of flanking them and empties the bullets of his gun before he escaping and dodging an orange energy beam of some sort which came from the Tengu. Sub Zero felt a nick of a bullet grazing through his arm. But Rae was right being him. He turns around and his worst nightmare has come to life.

Her eyes wide, her hand on her neck, blood starting to spew, she starts collapsing finding it difficult to breathe. He immediately puts one arms on her back and another around her waist. He pleaded, "Stay with me, look at me!"

He can see her murmuring a few words and looking at him as he instructed but he cannot make out what she said as the blood was seeping through her mouth. In seconds her hand drops to the floor and her body becomes limp.

Sub Zero fights back tears and rests his forehead against hers, hugging her close to him. Perhaps it was a natural reaction to not want cherished ones to suffer as Rae did tell him she would move on to fulfill her demon life upon death. Hanzo catches up and pulls him off of her and punches his rival across the face.

"Why did you let this happen? She was not supposed to be hurt!" He roared. "This time you murdered my wife!"

"We can't be fighting each other here! The Revenants are-"

"I am your opponent now, you will die this time!"

The two exchange blows, Sub-Zero lands a punch to Hanzo's rib. Hanzo seems to back up automatically as his wound just freshly sealed and was starting to tear.

Last time they fought, Scorpion had enough hellfire and rage to defeat Sub-Zero. This time he is suffering will impede him. Kuai Liang freezes the floor in front of Hanzo causing the man to slip but he teleports mid way and attempts to slice his opponent's head. Sub-zero forms the kori blade just on time to dodge the attack and roundhouse kicks Scorpion on the side. He falls to the floor and he raises his fist to the air to slam it on the floor in his frustration.

They hear a faint gasp of air and then a coughing and choking sound. They spot Rae roll to the side in and attempt to cough out the blood she lost still lying on the ground in pain. She keeps her hand on the neck to seal the wound and coughs.

The fighting of the two men stopped, Hanzo blocking off Kuai Liang, "You do not have the right." The man in yellow reaches for her and scoops her up bridal style. Her eyes still half lidded from coming back to life.

If anything, they resembled the closest from the perspective of being a living hell spawn that always comes back to life and a half demon that does not die so easily.

 **AFTERMATH OF THE BATTLE**

With the revenants crippled in leaders, the battle was over. It was busy at the Sky Temple over the next few days. When Rae woke up, she seems rather happy to see Sub-Zero by her side this time. He helps seat her up. She look as though she were planning to say something but could not use her voice. She then remembers the pain in her throat and puts her hand there to continue the healing process where she left off.

He grabs a cup of water ready for her. And holds her free hand with both of his hands whispering, "it is alright, you need not rush." He filled her in on what happened after. Night wolf and Kabal have decided to return to their former lives. Kabal still very much lost in this present day. Not hearing her speak he decides to give them some silence and smiles, he kisses the hand clasped between his. Rae was not sure what to make of the gesture if it were something between two closest friends or more, he had never done so before. A pale blush sweeps across her face and she lets them stay that way for several moments until she had repaired her throat.

"Choking to death with a broken neck is currently my least favourite way to die," she hoarsely laughed.

"Shhhh, you do not have to speak in your condition," he chuckled at her antics. Her hand beckons for the glass and he passes it to her. She takes an uneasy gulp and then another.

"My throat is not that bad, but that is going to be my signature fatality," she softly spoke still maintaining her lighthearted personality. "But remind me again, how did I bruise on the back of my head?" she tapped behind her.

Sub zero cleared his throat recalling the incident of him sliding on ice and pressed himself into her in order dodge Stryker's incoming bullets. He came to a stop with her against a tree, her smashing into the tree, head first unfortunately. The situation was desperate at the time but now that the battle is over. The idea was…how should one put it? Romantic? Maybe that one only to him. That union of their bodies had only lasted briefly. Still, she felt good against him.

She noted he seemed to ignore the question, she figured it meant he caused that on her. "I thought there was one more we caught," Rae decided to change the subject.

"There is, Queen Sindel of Edenia. She however, wishes to return back as a spirit to join her husband. She felt her upbringing is most unnatural. She does believe that since Quan Chi brought her to life; you may know how to peacefully end her life," Sub zero casually spoke as though it was an errand taking lower priority.

"Alright, I know how to help with that," she replied. "I do not want to be selfish but…"

"Speak."

"I am hungry, thirsty and preoccupied with just about every kind of human need right now," she smiled embarrassingly.

"I will see what I can do," he smiled back.

Helping nurse a lamb back to life, Kuai Liang guides her to find Queen Sindel. Strangely no one here has ever met the real queen Sindel so it was refreshing to meet nobility.

The sorceress explained the task can be carried in a day. Sindel agreed this is truly what she wanted, to be freed and join her husband before the ships set sail. While her own daughter is still trapped, she believed Raiden in time will free Kitana. Sindel also believes she can do more as a spirit guiding Kitana then a mortal being subjected to corruption again.

Rae performs a ritual which extracts Sindel's soul of the body. The physical body breaks into ashes. Rae gives Sindel directions and sets a course for the queen. As the queen leaves guiding into the skies full of grace, many of the monks gathered out in the balcony to see the spirit rise and float away. Many monks prayed that night later on. Rae stands in front of the balcony looking admirably at the woman who is taken away by the wind, gracefully seeks her own happiness. It was reflective on Rae's own situation.

"It is a beautiful sight to behold," Kuai Liang walks right beside her, his hands behind him. "Certainly different from the kind of grotesque sorcery I have seen."

"Mm hmm, the state of mind the soul passes on matters, she is now without suffering and full of hope, I cannot say many others leave earthrealm that same way," Rae said smiling back at him.

"I will bear that mind should it happen one day," he tilted his head down and smiled.

"Not anytime soon while I happen to be around," she nudged him with her shoulder but then froze and starred into space realizing she got too playful around him. Her shoulders then tense up and she bites the intermediate phalange of her index finger.

Sub-Zero wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pull her close against him. Her head snuggled on his chest.

 **A DAY OR TWO LATER**

"There you are," Rae smiles as she walks up to Hanzo on her own. Hanzo is caught off guard by her sudden gesture. He simply raises both eye brows at her and slightly parts his lips. "I have been meaning to come find you, I would like to take a look at your injury," she says.

"Here?" He almost asks with a timid tone being not accustomed to her caring back for him.

"Noooooo, "she rolls her eyes but then jumps slightly covering her lips realizing she just did this in front of a man with a known temper, he seemed unchanged, trying to understand her then simply be annoyed. "Oh…..um…Perhaps in a…medical bay? I do not know…the rooms here seem to all be the same" she pressed her lips together. "I will figure some place out. Come with me."

He allows her to lead. The sky temple often change its layout and use of space. One day a wing is a guest area and then it is a meditation space. She locates several medical kits in an area and picks out a room with a bed, muttering, "Odd that they never quite have even proper medical beds."

Hanzo takes the top half of his light armour, his back facing her Rae tilts her head right away as a strange memory flashes before her eyes of him always starting to take his top attire after returning back from a mission. He lies on the bed and turns out to face her although noticing she seems to be in some trance. "Are you..?"

"Oh," she shoots up and shakes her head quickly walking up to him to inspect his chest. The wound was mostly closed but it looked it had torn open a few times and turning in a nasty scar that did not heal properly. She touches the wound to get an idea of its texture. "That looks like it would have stayed a scar had you left it so."

He seems to grunt a little not out of pain but to respond in their new interaction. Rae looks at him due to the the oddity of sounds she heard only to find him looking intently at her. She turns back quickly to look at his wound as she felt that is her focus. Hanzo seems to continue his gaze.

She then flatten her palms over his wound and casts her spell again focusing her eyes on the scar. Waiting until the scar is no more. When she finishes, she brushes her hands on the muscular pectorals to confirm there is no more scar tissues. He then reaches and cups her hand with his own.

"I can accept who you are, Quan Rae. Just like how memories fill your mind, mine also returns, these are memories we both share, it is real none of the less," he comments on her earlier state of trance.

She panics at his statement and gulps, "I see…..I do not mind that you get angered, less afraid of it now but I never expected things to be this complicated." She pulls her hand away and stood up, "You are good to go."

Truth be told Kana memories are fresh; the other souls were older and their memories often proved unreliable and hazy. Rae understands there is a lingering needs from Kana to embrace and love her husband but she would never be able to satisfy this desire and therefore succumb to a state of desire and lust.

"I am sorry, I cannot confuse my own whims with another's. It is not healthy long term," she clears her throat. Oh my, does not her favourite cryomancer clear his throat often? She hopes it is not because he wanted them to be platonic.

"In time, I believe we can understand each other," Hanzo looks away slightly and starts putting on his armour.

"There is one memory that has recently crossed my mind," she replied in honesty but then fidgets as she will have to continue the conversation.

He turns to face her. Sometimes her demeanour reminds him of the days he returns home after a long mission to finally see Kana and she gently fills him in on anything new happening in the village.

"Jubei, was very adorable, I remembering holding him and he was always quiet and never cried," she softly laments, "Except when…" she pauses as a look of horror spreads on her face. And then she stops and shakes her head. He walks up to her quickly and holds her chin to lock eyes. She steps back and looks down on the floor almost apologetically and then heads out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

It was later when the cryomancer bumps into the the welder of hellfire that a conversation sparked.

"We must speak our minds, but we shall do that privately," Hanzo suggested.

Kuai Liang understood this day would come and they went into the study room and both men leaned against end the balcony railing.

"What is your intention with Rae?" Hanzo asked boldly.

"I cannot deny she is someone I have grown to care for," Kuai Liang lamented. His eyes saddened as he would never have thought that meeting the Tengu would result in this situation. Both men fighting for a woman.

"The Shirai Ryu believed that in reincarnation, a soul would retain some previous essence but would take a new form based on the current conditions and environment. Due to the sorcery that has cursed us, this is as close as me finding Kana reborn. With hellfire, I will not experience reincarnation in the way we had believed in. I vowed to find her in the next life and after. You would dare take away my chance to reunite my family?"

"You are looking at the situation one sided, Rae is her own being and has her own thoughts," Kuai Liang explained standing in front of his rival.

"Only that she is as closest thing to the reincarnation of Kana concerns me," Hanzo held his head high.

"Then let me ask you, if you did not associate Kana with Rae, would you even have taken notice of her? If she had nothing to with your wife, would you have even be as determined now?" Kuai Liang defensively asked.

Hanzo tilts his head down pondering this. "It would seem we are at an impasse? I am willing to be with any form she now takes on."

"If I have to back down, I will back down on one condition, alone," Kuai Liang held his head confidently was unmoved he had only one condition in mind and he also needed to know the answer.

"Name it," Hanzo narrowed his eyes.

"That your feelings for only Rae exists to the level that is of mine," Kuai Liang states. "I need to understand what is it about specifically you are interested in."

Hanzo took some time to consider this as if he was creating a list in his mind. She was easy on the eyes, her upbringing unique but that does not necessarily bring out interest. She is normal in regards of mental health, unlike most of the crazier female fighters encountered. Their interaction had been sweet, short and perhaps had its few rough ins. Perhaps there is a bit of reflection of his early days with Kana.

Kana at first paid little attention to him but he was attracted to her. Small framed, proportional physique, dressed for the occasions, long straight soft hair just like Rae. He was young, keeping notice of the girls his age in the village of the Shirai Ryu. Kana was well mannered and timid, studying to master every quality which the village coined a proper woman. Rae less so, delved into magic and knowledge and her mannerisms depended on who she was around. Still, they are qualities that are attractive. He remembered his determination that he would become a gentleman to Kana one day after he frightened her. Ever since that eventful day, it was as if some sort of spark ignited; it was a challenge. How would he get a beautiful, soft creature to fall for a man who some would regard as frightful and tempered? The concept he once coined for a soft creature usually implied a delicate woman who was not a fighter and would need to be protected. Although times changed and the meaning encompasses more qualities.

He changed much after picking up the kunai in his early days, he assumed that learning to fight would protect the woman he would marry. He became so exceptional, others knew of his name and Scorpion was born. A name he now loathes, had he not become such an exceptional fighter, Quan Chi may not have taken notice of him. Now the name Scorpion is more of a curse than a source of pride.

But Rae also gave him the challenge, she was also scared of him: how was he going to get a beautiful, witty creature to fall for a man who some would regard as frightful and bitter? His mind raced through their interactions, he took notice in Rae the day she marked the book on the history of the Shirai Ryu; how articulate she was in writing. He had his suspicions the day she woke up with him at her side. He had only sat there out of pity; that no one was there by her bed that with Raiden focused on Kung Lao and Kuai Liang reluctantly returning back to deal with matters with his clan. He was amused to say the least by their interactions that day.

He had not really considered being in love with her at this point, he planned to get there eventually. It would seem Kuai Liang is already at that point and she may already be there with the Lin Kuei grandmaster as well.

"It is true, I may only be infatuated with her, the time we spent together was not as long as you experienced. Time and time again she has proven to be honest and genuine, those are qualities I believe are valuable in any partner. Humility is something I value in her. I would admit she has desirable traits that a man would look for. I believe given time where she spends with me, our relationship would flourish. I can see that you have been there already. As if prompting me to stand down; but you two have yet engaged in a physical relationship, that much is certain. It is still all fair at this point."

Kuai Liang held back his frustration. In most situations, when a suitable man and a suitable woman spend enough time together their attraction does grow, be it a flourishing or disastrous experience. Hanzo seems to be making a heavy promise to himself should things go well. Kuai Liang kept quiet, now was not a time to simply compete and Hanzo had his points.

Kuai gathered his thoughts. She had warmed him into to her sense of humour which day by day he grew to adore. They had grown to trust each other with their deepest, darkest secrets. They understood how to provide support to each other. For every day she had been at the Lin Kuei Palace, he ached to spend some form of time with her, even when it meant showing up unannounced when she was lecturing medical associates. Interacting with her sought peace and solace in his own being. He knew what that kind of feeling meant.

 **SHORTLY AFTER**

Hanzo and Kuai Liang step out of the upper hallway together and spotted young Yodaba reunited with Rae one floor below a grand stairway. Kuai Liang smiles to himself and intended to walk over to greet the boy. Hanzo stops him by putting his hand on the stoic man's shoulder. Kuai Liang turns to him at look and was surprised to see the reaction of his competitor. The Shirai Ryu man was regretful. The man in blue turns to look back at the woman he has grown feelings for.

The boy ran up and hugged her. He is her height. When they separated she started talking and looking upset, "It was the roughest days for me. I went to the Lin Kuei palace and Tengu academics do not translate equivalently there so the only role I was qualified for. A slave who trimmed toenail clippings for other slaves. Yes, slaves because they do not have servants. Finally, I got promoted as they started importing new briefs but it this very scratchy tag to it so I would cut threads to remove the tags. It is believed cutting brief tags improved efficiency by 30%. But it was a sweat shop, it took so long to deal with that, I was getting carpel tunnel. Do you know much people live there? To the point that many chose to wear their briefs tags still on because they grew impatient; they would get this rash. I finally can put my medical skills to use. They coined a term for the condition as assrash? Ashrash? Ashrah? The point is: all I was permitted to do was tend to Ashrahs all day, mostly 24-7. Even when I got a break and napped, I had nightmares of seeing rashes everywhere."

Sub zero smile broadened at yet another one of her elaborate fictions.

Yodaba then started his competing story. "You think you had it bad? My father started saying I need to man up, he tried to set me up with Mina since fengshui suggested we were a match in heaven. My father set everything up, making hunting events for me to test my might but then rig all the dead animals in front of me so I would get the highest score. Mina still thought less of me, during our supposed dates she would grab my hair in public, slap me around and demand gifts. Her friends laughed at me for being her bitch. Before the wedding day, I had to run away, I stole her dress, knowing she cannot step outside without it, then disguised myself as a leaner fitter version of Mina but it was so hard to stop some of the guys from hitting on me. I don't know they said something about how she could do better, yah right! One molested me, and then….they took turns! When I was able to go and made it out of Arctika, but no one would help a guy in need, so I had to continue to be a woman to get cart rides, free food and offer them lip services, for while I was doing okay until the dress started getting dirty and smelled badly from me not being able to wash it or take a shower, no one wanted the idea of Mina." He started to cackle a little near the end.

"That is too far off our agreed off side topics that this round is forfeit," Rae scolded the boy. He suppressed his laughter while Rae still looked displeased. "I care little that she is the rudest and most conceited girl within the Tengu but you cannot disrespect a woman. I am going to suggest to your father that Mina and you have the body parts to produce offspring."

"That is almost too cruel, I would consider you evil," Yodaba chided.

"I did not say you both would be a match made in heaven, you said that! Just that you both have the body parts." she mocked.

"Yeah like how pretty much any man and any woman within breeding age could!" He whined loudly.

"The grandmaster does think about you getting married in the future, regardless you are far too young now but he would interpret that meaning as though you two make a pair. What better choice then his trusted general's daughter? I do not think the other clans have mail order brides with status," She folded her arms, head raised high.

"Psh, if father was like that, he would have shipped you out first," Yodaba snorted.

"The other clans no longer have villages or outposts where there are families. They are more like…our training camps. We may be the last breed of traditional ninja clans. Even so, you and I behave already little of such," she scratched her jawline with a finger.

"Oh yeah,…I have been meaning to ask you. You know, I started noticed a lot small things that are different ever since you left. Others noticed it too and many talk about having you back." Yodaba leaned a little closer and gave a barely audible whisper, "….Did you cast spells for birth control?"

"Who told you this?" Rays narrowed her eyes.

"It is kind of obvious when women start getting pregnant and not being all that happy about it. I was wondering if I can…recommend someone to see you."

"You absolutely may not forward someone to me!" She crossed her arms defensively. "My patients are old enough to make those decisions. Who are you seeing?"

"Ooh no one," he pulled back mischievously.

"No…No, I do not want to know, it will ruin the illusion that I still have a baby brother," she waved her hand dismissively. Her eyes drifted away momentarily as though various thoughts were occupying her mind.

Yodaba tilted his head at her, he kind of knew that look when she was battling to not let memories dominate her persona, "Rae? Are you…?"

She snaps back into her herself seconds laters and continued the conversation as though the time lapse never occurred. "You better not be playing around."

He smiles delightfully that his sister figure is alright. "…..Well then, I suppose you shouldn't have healed my face last time I got hurt," he snorted. Hanzo now recognized the boy to be the first to defend her when he was last at the Tengu outpost.

"Women do find men with scars attractive," she raised an eyebrow and give a sly smile. Sub-zero felt some heat to his cheeks only to feel it disappear by her next comment. "Mind you, most of those women…are Tarkatan."

"You are actually evil!" Then he started chanting, "Bad spirits leave me be, bad spirits leave me be-"

"This is brutality, you are such a teenager!" She puts her one finger on his forehead and pushes him to distance from her. Her face then grows serious, "I appreciate your visit but…You cannot stay here. You need to go home. It is not really safe here."

"The rest of clan are settled and putting that problem behind them. I was so happy about this that I had to see you. You know, I started hearing children cry at night now when I open the windows when it gets too warm. It is annoying! I never realized you cast spells on them too."

Rae coughed a little, "I hope you are the only person who realized that. I do not like being considered manipulative," she looked away slightly, "Hah….well….what has magic touched which remains unspoiled?"

"Meh it is not like you casted harmful things," he shrugged. "Sooooo….When are you coming back?"

"I believe we still have to deal with Netherrealm problems. I cannot promise you anything but I do miss…Wu-our father," Rae gulped. Being separated apart made her forget about certain formalities.

"You don't have to hide it, I know we are not really related by blood," the young boy shrugged. "I had to study history and I have the best source to ask for what really happened. It is too bad….if our clan had stood strong that day….Umm, well that is all hindsight…. It won't change us."

"We still will change, even our little story telling game ends on day; you are getting too old," she looked a bit saddened and then loosens her expression until it becomes flat. "By then, I am sure I will out score you."

"Uh-Un!" He grunts playfully slowly stepping away from hoping to get her to say something to imply she misses him, "Ehn, fine I am going home! Made me come all this way only to be rejected in everything."

"Yes, your pride must be shattered, therefore, thank you, bye!" she waves at him causally as though they will see each other again.

He runs back to her like a dog who missed a friend and gives a her one more hug. When he lets ago and she offers to walk him out, both walking towards the entrance. It felt like the next time they will reunite may be a long time.


	10. Sub-Zero's Ending (main)

Author's Note: this is my canon Sub-Zero ending.

Hanzo stepped back, he sighs and says to rival, "I have only seen her like that with you. Perhaps I have to evaluate my intentions. She should be allowed to decide her fate in this lifetime. I can only hold on to Kana's in memory. Rae is a different person, even if I win her heart, she would still be a different person who would know of my wife. Perhaps I cannot accept this and I cannot say that it brings Rae happiness to live life in another one's shadow."

"She explained to be the soul transfer happen to her when she was a girl, prior that she was only one being. That is the one I care for."

Scorpion sighs, "I have been foolish, chasing out closure for so long each only to find another loose end."

"I also chased down loose ends with Sektor and Cyrax. I have freed and ended the cyber initiative, that is all the closure I sought. Should it exist again, it would be under new leadership, new hosts, it would still be a different entity. It would still be an enemy to me should soldiers be turned against their will but it is no longer the old Lin Kuei involved."

"I see…" Hanzo said. Both men bow honourably to each other.

Rae returns from escorting her adopted brother out of the temple, she spots the two men bowing. There is a bit of tension lingering in the air. Rae seemed unsure of herself as though she is going to expect a fight between the two men. She was slow to approach them. It was Hanzo who held her hand and spoke, "I only ask you keep the memories of Kana safe. Go where you need to be."

She looked into his eyes, lips parted slightly and slow to digest his thoughtfulness as he walks up to her, kisses her hand briefly, eyes on her for a second to linger but turns and walks aways. She managed to whisper, "….thank you."

Sub Zero tilts his head to look at her intently trying to study what emotions show on her face. She takes a step closer to him and looks up to him.

"It is now just us," she softened her gaze at him.

"Your relationship with Wu Lae's son is admirable, despite that you do not share blood," Kuai Liang complimented, although feeling he should change the topic.

"Oooohhh? Did you see us together earlier?" She asked.

"Yes, in fact Hanzo was there too, we thought we let you and Yodaba talk amongst yourselves." He looked away slightly.

"Oh…huh…." Rae blushed slightly recalling the topics she had been talking with the young boy and then thought of Hanzo and asked, "he is one to speak his thoughts, what was your conversation about?"

"He understands now that you are different," he averts his eyes back at hers. "It is one thing to expect someone to be a certain definition rather than to let them define themselves."

"Should I be thanking you, Kuai Liang?" She fidgeted embarrassingly knowing she never relaxed around the Shirai Ryu grandmaster.

"You were only being yourself in front of your loved ones, an eye opening experience for him to see," he shook his head gracefully.

"Truth be told, Yodaba is in actuality, my step cousin." She placed her hand on her neck and began walking towards a balcony which he followed. "You see Yun Lae was the previous grandmaster of the Tengu, married to my mother. Quan Chi killed him and impregnated my mother. Wu Lae was young, hardly had the skill set to lead but everyone needed him to lead and BE his older brother. He loved my mother as a sister, they grew up together, already with that brother and sister relationship. Since she was a dishonoured widow; she held her title no more. The clan demanded she commit hara-kiri. She did with a heavy heart, she did want to keep me but the shame was too much. Of course after her attempt to end her life, I kept bringing her back to some sort of life. She was even beaten to death by some clan members when Wu Lae went out on an excursion. When that failed, some clansmen vowed to dismember me as an infant. He decided to honour her by adopting me and preventing cruel acts of violence."

"Hmmm…a very sad yet true tale," he walked up beside her at the balcony railing watching her as she looked up to the sky. "Something was off about you earlier, I have seen that lost look in you before. What crossed your mind?"

"Haha, strangely it was not that….I hate to say it," she looked slightly away, "When specific conversations take place, the memories of others may trigger if the topic was sensitive enough. The concept of young love is something many of these souls lost. At times I struggle to bring myself back into the real time."

"I am sorry, if I see you that way, I will be sure to wake you," he looked down slightly.

"I would appreciate it next time….Your turn," she then turned to look at him with a slight smile.

He cleared his throat. "I understood the old Lin Kuei kidnapped children. My father was a true blooded cryomancer who fell in love with my mother while in earthrealm. For the time, they lived a normal life. The Lin Kuei were always head hunting. I do not have much memory of my parents, it was rather blurry. I only know my parents were killed by the clan and they took in my brother and I. I was code named Tundra, my brother, Bi-Han was Sub-Zero. You heard the stories of Mortal kombat. You saw my brother that day on the field. He wished to be what he is now."

"Then why continue to adopt his name? You clearly are giving him too much honour," Rae inquired.

"It seemed to have stuck," Sub-Zero tilted his head towards her.

"I suppose the name Tundra would have implied you threw coniferous trees. Yes Sub-Zero is fitting. Huh, what do you know?….You and I are both copy cats," she looked slightly away. "Stuck with another's unfinished story."

"That is not true," he leaned an inch closer just to catch her eyes.

"Ooh?" She turned her head abruptly to look at him and his pale pupils did seem way closer that where she thought it was going to be. Her face flushed in his plain sight.

Here they are again in that moment. Kuai Liang more resolved. He cupped her cheek with one hand almost as if he was stealing her warmth.

"If I recall, before the revenants invaded the Sky Temple, we were interrupted from a question you had asked me…" she murmured, eyes darted to the hand against her cheek.

"That….I..I want something to be right, just once," he murmured as he turned his head away slightly. "I was not sure you would, that is…if you.."

"I do not know, do I?" She teased.

Their faces were still a few inches apart. Kuai Liang leaned down and press his lips down chastely. She smiles into the kiss and they pull back to try it again with boldness this time. Both being able to feel the softness of each other's lips. She then pulled her head back and slyly said, "If you want something to be right, then here is not the right place."

He steps back and smiled, his arms behind him.

"I…" she presses her lips together playfully and looks to the side rather timid but mischievous at the same time. "I would like to stay a while longer back at the Lin Kuei after all."

"Your wish would be my command," he smiled, reaching for her head and held it in his.

A FEW DAYS LATER

After returning back to the Lin Kuei palace. The grandmaster later found her in the study room that evening. She has been there most evenings, sitting by the balcony. It was a beautiful view of the mountains and moonlight. Even more so to the grandmaster was how the light of the moon reflected against her porcelain skin and silky hair.

"Now as we are back within the Lin Kuei, I have a promise to maintain," he stood by her side as she folded her book and looked up. She was giving him time to settle after returning back.

"This is the part where we talked about getting things done right?" She asked innocently but a hint of mischief was apparent in her eyes.

He pulls her up to him, "I will show how it is done right then." He pulls her hand in his heading to his quarters.

MOMENTS LATER

He fumbles to get the door opened and closed as fast as he can as they enter his room. This is the first time she has really been in here, always respecting the privacy between them. She looks at the décor but is interrupted when a strong pair of arms around around her from behind, lips pressed up against her ears. He whispers her to turn around and sit on the bed. She does him and he stands in front of her with her legs between his. He continues to move forward and leans down causing her to follow and once low enough, he wraps his arm around her waist and drag her body along reaching the head board. She wriggles her arms free so she can rest her hands on the sides of his neck. He leans down to feel his body flushed to her and presses his lips into hers again.

"You do not know how long I have waited for this," he whispered, his misty breath tingling her lips.

She smiles back at him, that beautiful smile that could melt hearts, "You will have to tell me later of when this feeling started."

Rae wraps one hand around Kuai Liang's neck and the other grazing the exposed skin on his back. She manages to loosen a buckle along his back. He moves one hand to slide up her ribs and cup right over a breast, squeezing it to satisfy his curiosity on its form. He pulls back and smiles at the rosy cheeks he can see and leans in to explore her neck. His hands trying to reach around and exploring how her attire is held together. He tugs open hidden zipper on the side of her collar bone which when unzip across her chest, exposes an opening. He slips he hand through going to other breast, pushing the bra padding out of the way so he can the feel the texture of the skin.

He lowers his head down and grazes his mouth along where her nipple likely is located. She can loosen all the buckles on his back which would cause the vest armour to slide down his arms but then he would be forced to drop his current activity. She simples puts both hands on the two remaining buckles waiting for the right moment.

When he pulls back, she undoes the buckles and he peels his vest armour off, she peeks curiously and timidly at his broad chest admiring what she is seeing. Her hands explore the muscular body, fingertips brushing against the soft chest hair. He slowly unzips two zippers each on the side of her hips to the other thighs, loosening the lower half of her Tengu uniform. She slowly glides puts her hands off his arms , loosening a strap at a time and reaches behind her neck to loose the clasps on the turtle neck assembly. Watchful pale blue pupils eyeing the newly exposed porcelain skin while he is peeling off his own gloves.

He tugs the neck assembly off which exposes the bra, one pad already pushed to the side earlier and exposing the breast. He grazes it with his hand to feel it start hardening to touch and then places his mouth over it, exploring how he can make love to her skin. One hand snakes around her back undoing the bra garment. The other hand of his slipping under her outer thigh. She arches back and pants softly, twitching against him. He peels back the lower portion of her uniform and tugs to reveal more skin down to her knees. He looks at the garment and places his thumb between her legs.

He leans into her ear to huskily whisper, "you may need to do your magic for us to do this safely."

She looks at him shyly understanding what he means and murmurs a few words. When finished, she comments, "I am not sure if I am embarrassed by how much you heard in my earlier conversations or of what is to come next."

He leans his forehead against hers, "You need not be embarrassed and I am not here to simply admire you. At least not this time."

She sits up and reaches for her shoes, pulling off them. He does the same and kicks his off the bed. Noticing her shoes are off, he pulls off her lower attire and casually tosses it to the side, her top still wrapped around her stomach. He grabs her hips and grinds against her. Her head looking away shyly, he uses one hand to turn her to face him, gives her a soft kiss. Then pushes his tongue through her lips to get a better taste and explored the caverns.

Her hand slowly glides on his outer thighs and she touches his rear briefly before looking for the waist band and loosening remaining buckles holding his pants. He backs up off the bed and stand up to remove of his pants leaving briefs on where his arousal is apparent through. She sits on the edge of the bed, loosens the side buckles of her top and peels it off. He holds her hips once more simply to smile and admire what he sees; her eyes scanning the details of his chest and arms. His eyes mapping her curves and edges to memory.

He strokes the skin concealed by her last garment, she moans and twitches to his touch, eyes distracted and staring at his arousal. With his hand he pulls down her underwear just to have a peek. Then, liking what he sees, he pulls it down to her feet so she push them off. He kneels down and introduce his lips to her lower half. She puts two fingers in her mouth, head titled back and eyes watching, seeing, feeling the misty breath tingle her skin. He lowers the temperature of his tongue and dips along her inner thighs. She trembles under this pleasant surprise feeling him adventure into her private areas. He sees her stomach sucking in air, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, hiccuping some air and feels her free hand dug into his hair.

After a couple nibbles, he slips his ring and middle finger and then puts it to her mouth which she sucks on gently while her fingers also remained in her mouth, focused on getting all digits moisten. His arousal coming to new heights at this scene, he retracts his fingers and places his wet hands back to pleasing her this time introducing his digits into the entry. His fingers were getting crushed but he enjoys seeing her tremble and shudder to his touch. His fingers searched for sensitive spots and when he found it, it produced a squirm and muffled moan from his lover. He continued to press, hook and beckon to heighten her sensation, he himself enjoying the view of her tossing her head left and right violently.

He is having troubles maintaining his arousal and decides it is time to retract. He pulls her up off the best to feel her skin flush against his. He whispers, "turn around."

Rae does as he says, he pushes her back under her chest touches the bed, her hands in front of her. She turns her head to look at him and sees he is removing his last garment as well. She cannot see anything behind and beneath her shoulders. He holds his throbbing member and positions it into the entrance. Wraps one arm around her waist, his head leaning into her neck, her eyes darting to look at his. He pushes himself within slightly for the introduction of sensations it comes. He moans into her ears, "I want you, I want to fuck you."

She had never heard him say anything possessive or dirty for that matter and she does not know how to reply except gasp a few breaths as he rocks back and forth inching further into the depths until he is engulfed in her warmth, and still attempt to reach as far as possible, overwhelmed by the clutching and contraction of the tight fit. Her hands grab the bedsheets and she moans loudly at the pressure. His free hand moving to cup around her breasts.

"I may not be gentle from this point forward," he warns her in a bare whisper.

"Kuai Liang?…" she asks.

"Yes, my dear?"

She shuddered into him, "…start slow." He begins his movements, extracting a cry from her as he plunges himself deeply. He loudly moans into her ears and continues to increase the pace. His hands on her shoulders to maintain the force. A strong clutching motion followed by a loosening and feeling of wetness. He flips her onto her back against the bed comfortably, her head resting against the headboard. Kuai Liang guided her bent knees.

He can move deeper like this, having the woman of his desire moan with delight. After several strong crushing motions, he feels her shudder and then an another feeling of wetness. Pleased at his own actions and being turned on by watching the slightly rise and fall in her lower abdomen; he begins to move rapidly. His eyes always watching what is before him and eyeing where their bodies connected. She looks at the same spot he is looking at, distracted by the feelings overcoming her and all the delight she can visually see and absorb.

There she goes again and slips a fingering her own mouth for her to nibble on, a sight he is going to enjoy for the night. She reaches to cup his face and bring it down for a kiss. He stops for a second realizing at this rate he was going to release. He cups her soft peaks for moment, feeling the hard nub and the texture of the rest of the mound.

He guides her so that she is pressed flush against the bed chest down. He climbs on top of her and adapts to the new position, pinning her gently with his body. Now this entry allowed the sweet spots to be stimulated. He attacks her neck with his tongue and lips. He hears her moan and her hands reach up to cup his cheek. His hands on either side of the bed.

He guides Rae on top and he was on his back, reversing their positions. She blinked a few times as though she is not familiar how she was going to return the pleasures. He begged wantonly. A pink hue spreads through her face and she attempts to be in control of passing pleasure.

Adapting to the motion and positions she starts rocking against him. Previous memories of how to satisfy an old lover guided her to a rhythm she was able to adapt to for her own body. She places her own hand behind her and reaches to stroke him which brings a strong helpless whimper from the muscular man. After several teasing strokes. He grabs her other arm and brings it behind him, giving him a feeling of possession and allowing him to plunge relentlessly.

"How…do you want it?" He asked breathlessly, unable to maintain his calm composure.

"I…do not know…but you better not tease," she replies. Alright then, maybe he will let her feel it both ways.

He pushes wildly until he emptied his love, moaning and grunting and catching his breath all at the same time while clutching onto her wrist as he arches. He drops his head down and starts catching his breath. She seems to be in some other heaven, looking at him with lust ridden eyes. He moves to lie right beside her, pulling her into his chest. They rest here for a moment.

Coming back to her senses and returning to slightly more normal breathing pattern, she murmurs, "Hmm a shower would be nice." He climbs over her again, smirking and then reaching below, he slide his fingers within, her face twisted with pleasure. He swirled his fingers to feel a mixture of liquids and then slides them out upward so it is visible to her, a trail showing a mix of white and a clear liquid. He lets the drooping trial land on her chest and then to her lips which she lets him slide into her mouth to taste.

He smiles wantonly and moves off the bed, extending his clean hand for her. She reaches for it wobbly and he guides her to his restroom. There is a steam shower room with traditional wood. He brings her in there. The room is vast enough to fit 10 people easily. He turns on the shower head, the room slowly warming up. He pulls Rae in for an embrace and tastes her lips. As the water hits their bodies.

As they pull away, she notices he is aroused and then slides her down on her knees. He beckons her head to the place of needed attention. She starts with licking and exploring how the pressure of contact through her lips or tongue causes reactions in him.

"Do not tease me," he breathes out harshly, his grip tightening on her hair. Finally familiar with him, she engulfs the length with her mouth. He moans and refrains himself from pushing himself into her face.

He leans against the wall and she eagerly bobs her head. Her hands on his thigh, the thumb rubbing up and down against his inner thigh and the other hand on his hip to remind him to be still.

He gave her a few instructions to heighten his pleasure, gasping and shuddering with his eyes closed. He bucks his hips up against her. She adjusts and causes him to moan uncontrollably as his knees shook.

He steps back and grabs her by the waist and shifts their footing so she has her back is against the wall. He uses one arm to wrap under her thigh to lift her leg up, there was still such a height difference. He used the other arm to lift her other leg and wrapped her leg around his thighs to support her weight. Once she is high enough, he uses his free hand to guide himself, her mouth opens at the the feeling of intrusion. He places his mouth over hers and uses his free hand to loop through the thigh draped over his to hold her up against the wall. He starts pounding fiercely. She places her forearms above his collar bone, her mind lost in admiration of his strength.

He moves her off the wall and turns them around so his back is now leaning up against the wood frame. She is supporting her weight by wrapping her arms and legs around him. He hands on her buttocks to guide the motions. Their eyes now at the same level.

That was a much more challenging position and eventually he lost his placing. He places her down and then turns her around, guiding her to be on her knees up on top of the bench, she is propped up right her back resting against his chest.

His hand reaches down and starts stroking her lower regions as he rocks against her. She shudders against him, bucks back and his chuckles huskily into her ear. His tongue tracing her neck and shoulder. He could eventually take almost no more, now desire overrides his logic. He guides her on her knees on the floor and guides her chin to where he needed the attention desperately. With the warm shower head over them. She brings her lips to him, wraps her hands around him, watching him moan with delight.

His hand rests on top of her head, caressing the wet silky hair. The view before him: astonishing to see her in her knees, her eyes looking up at him studying his expressions or looking down his lower body. He shakes as he climaxes, her catching most of his love, some on her face. She continued to lap with her tongue until he could take no more from the overdose of sensitivity.

He extends his hand which she had always taken and he stands her up and embraces her, his hand wiping her face. "I suppose, it is time we finish our shower," he mused and kisses her forehead.

They walked to the balcony in his quarter in robes. She is looking out at the scenery and moonlight which she had not yet seen from his room. There was still much to do and their battles were not finished but they can enjoy being each other's love during the times of peace. He walks up behind her, resting his forearm against her shoulder and leaning into her ear to whisper, "Thank you for choosing me."


	11. Scorpion's Ending (alternative)

Author's Note: this is the alternative ending for a Scorpion pairing

Hanzo watched who now holds the parts of Kana walk off with the young boy. He has much more to learn of Rae. "I am not backing down," he declares.

"I had hoped we could end our rivalry but it appears we are destined for it. Regardless of what either of us intends, the decision will be hers," Kuai Liang says regrettably.

She was quick to turn back after seeing Yodaba off and walked back on the upper floor only to see the two men there. There was a tension of some sort in the air. With what courage she could gather, she simply says, "Good night," and walks past the two.

She walked back towards her quarters and started breathing heavily again understanding she needs to resolve this problem. She could not admit it but in her younger days when she was Yodaba's age becoming curious of sex and love, she often ended up thinking of Hanzo. Of course at the time, it felt harmless, the chances of her meeting this person was slim to none. He was oozing of masculinity from every pore. Best was she has the memories of making love with him. When Yodaba started implying he was exploring love, memories of young Hanzo were recalled. He was indeed her first love, her little secret. While some men in the Tengu displayed interest in her those days, she was clearly disinterested at the time, why bother? She can relive those memories of being with Hanzo at whim.

When she snapped out it, her mind drifts again remembering the beautiful long moonlight walks in the garden of the Shirai Ryu village. Somehow she just wanted to be outside. She knew of a few walkways here and she takes the one that somehow just clicked. As though seeing that particular bonsai tree in the garden prompted her to walk that route.

She walks along a pebble path and spots a shadow of someone kneeling by the pond, the colour gives it away. She stops and tries to decide if she should turn around or talk to none other than Hanzo Hasashi.

She took a second too long and he turns to look intently at her. She turns her shoulders half a step but then sees the dark piercing pupils. She gulps and figured she is busted. He beckons her to sit by him which she complies.

"It is no coincidence we both came to this very spot," he murmured.

"We?" She asked as she focused her gaze on the lake.

"You do not remember this?" he admitted.

She then recalls the bonsai tree, the bold moonlight, the ripples of the lake and a special memory. 'Oh crap,' she realized. During the elder god's festivals, this was where Hanzo told Kana he wanted to be with her and he will requesting their families to bless their marriage. Much like the layout, the paintwork has changed. It was reflective of what Rae is. "I see now, yes, I know this place."

"Will you come with me to the Shirai Ryu temple?" He bluntly asks, well to frankly put it he was also that blunt and bland when he asked Kana to be his wife.

"I do not like getting pushed around…." She mustered some courage. "I am willing to give you some time for you to see me for who I am, but….I may have been caring for someone else…Sometimes, it would be easier or kinder to return to the Tengu and carry out my human years."

"I am not having you return to the Tengu as if we never met. Sorcery has affected both of us forever, tainted our lives and future. I cannot reincarnate and you will change again after your human life which I accept. We belong together," he said,"You will see that too." He reached for her hand in a rather crushing grip and she gulps but allows it to intertwine with hers. The heat of his hands appreciated during the cool night. This hand was not the same temperature as it used to be and the texture now far more rough. He is different, as though years of hardship washed through him. But she feels a bit satisfied she is giving him some sense of peace in his soul.

Her mind thought raced back to the Cryomancer, he wanted more and she did also wanted the same. Now she is a little less sure and she has to figure this out. "…I need to make a decision, if I follow you, I need to tell him…and you better treat me as my own person."

"You are Quan Rae, you honour her memories, though they are not yours, you will always hold a key. Even I have long forgotten certain details, the years of vengeance left me with empty in many of my years prior to raising Takeda. I had learned to let go of the past when I had reflected in Scorpion. Scorpion cannot be satisfied but I can be." He brings her hand he his holding to his lips and gives it a brisk kiss.

 **SHORTLY AFTER**

Sub-Zero smiles seeing her visit him. But he noted the saddened eyes. His first reaction was to be sympathetic. Somehow, he knew what this was going to be about.

"We…need to split paths for a while," she leans in and kisses his on the cheek. He smiles softly at her with saddened eyes, he knew what she meant by that. Deep down he is happy for both of them. He knew how much torture Hanzo had been through.

"I respect your decision," he tilted his head down, eyes then looking up to meet hers, "You will always have a place in my heart."

"I am not sure what is in for me, but I need to see it through and see what is at the Shirai Ryu. I will always cherish you," she give him a distorted smile. If she lingered longer, she was not sure if she would have it in her to walk away. So she does it now, taking a step back and then another, then turned around and continued increasing the distance from the man she also could have had.

 **WEEKS AFTER**

During this time, she had settled into the Shirai Ryu Temple. During her first few days, Hanzo personally provided her a tour. Things were different now, her memories still held for what changed in décor and purpose. This was a heart warming feeling for Hanzo, as if he can validate one thing. This was his wife and will become that again.

At first she hid herself mostly in the medical bay, resorting back to what she was she knew best. Hanzo seems to not leave her alone for too long.

"Oh, what brings you in?" She asked.

Hanzo grabs her forearm and pulls her to him, his possessiveness was becoming a bit exhilarating as she never knows when he just shows up. "I would like your company, I shall have you trained to refine your skills."

So then she began spending some time with him training her although she expresses she is not really a fighter but it gave him a peace of mind if she can defend herself, something he never taught Kana. Through training, he would release his temper on occasion and then learn she was no longer scared of him. He adapted to having better control of it and she would smile at him for doing so. He started to notice that smile too, the one that can melt hearts.

Rae was timid or sometimes brushed off his rather pushy advances for joining him things such as meal time for a walk. Almost as though she was sprouting her own version of Kana and Hanzo's relationship. He gave her a yukata to wear when it was fitting when she was retiring during the evenings. She never had one before but instantly recognized the style. The servants had her prepped into a Japanese hairstyle and makeup. When the servants left, she stared at the mirror, something felt off about her face. She started covering portions of her face and analyzing her features. She squints and sucked in her cheeks a touch and then realized she kind of resembled a paler version of Kana in this style. This freaked her out a little, she about to grab tissues to start rubbing some of the powder off but felt a hand grab her. She looked up in shock at Hanzo's gaze as he noted the same resemblance. A sight which the grandmaster revelled in but she felt incredibly awkward and never did that again.

She missed her fictional story telling, an experience she can share with her adaptive brother and her dearest friend, Kuai Liang. This is something she felt she can reserve just for them. She kept in touch with the cryomancer who told her she will always have a place with the Lin Kuei should she choose. She did try story telling with Hanzo was a little less fun, the man did not quite understand what it was about and did not share that sense of humour.

"I do not get the point of this," he gave her a stern look and but had seemed to enjoy her rather amused look.

"It is just a past time game," she huffed and eyes rolled to the sky, head tilted upward, she did not expect her lips to be invaded in that opportunity. She was not sure how to respond to this affection, when she tried to step back he had wrapped his arms around her preventing her from breaking the kiss.

When he pulled back, he was sure smug, "This is why you must watch your openings during a fight."

She had been staying in a guest quarter. One day, a servant informed her she will be staying at the grandmaster's quarters. That one night her room was just gone, somehow turned into planning room…she was a little peeved and decided to sleep under the table. It was very uncomfortable. When she woke up she seemed to be on his bed. He was just about to get in as well as he had taken off his hair tie and bandana.

"This is too much…You are getting too close," she warned. He flips her on the side then climbed in, him giving her half of the bed. Truth be told, it was not that she did not carry memories of sharing a bed with him. The next night she attempted to sleep on top of the table in the library. Again only to wind up in the middle of the night awoken by his side. Damn teleportation! By the third night, she enters his quarters find him ready, he reaches for her hand and guides her to a closet where he had some kimonos for her size and then to the bed.

They remained celibate this way. She did find his direct ways a little charming and exhilarating, like it was slowly melting her. Then she decided to undo the spell that blocked off her dreams, a part of her needed to know who does she dream about. When she slept, Hanzo or Scorpion appeared in her dreams. Sometimes she searched for Kuai Liang only to find herself somehow with Hanzo. The feelings she had when she woke up made it clear who she had desired, as awkward as it seemed to her.

After a few more nights, she decide to crawl to his side and give him a peck on the cheek. He was not expecting this return. She moves back to her side of the bed only to feel him now invading her side and on top of her. He seems to just stay still which made her anxious. She shut her eyes expecting an incoming press of lips. When nothing happened she opened them to look back at his black pupils and reluctantly asked, "Yes?"

"I had hoped you would return my feelings, I ache for yours…Can I?" He seemed softer this time to her unlike the times he seemed to just do as he wanted.

"I do not know, you never asked," she raised an eyebrow slightly, a hint of amusement. He leaned in for what felt like their first genuine kiss. He one hand on her shoulder, it pins her one arm one down, the other hand of his interlaced with her hers. He pulls that forearm of hers up to lips so he can softly kiss along the skin.

He brushed his hand against the silky fabric of her night kimono. His hand reaching for the mound that was now a foreign object to him. He other hand untied the sash to her night attire. She seemed embarrassed as he had never seen her body before except for the time he helped her undo bandages. His eyes gaze over her edges and curves. Her breasts exposed and proportional to the rest of her body. He leaned in to kiss her collar bone and have his hands roam.

She was a quite shocked with how much attention he paid her. He brushes his hands or his lips across her every surface as if mapping her body to his memory. However, she felt like his prisoner, always had her arms pinned or were in no position to do anything else. This was the way he always loved, always dominated.

Rae wants this experience to belong to her, not a repeat of things in the past. She moves him his hand off her shoulder and to the bed side. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just murmured, "Better."

She reaches for his sash; Hanzo briskly removes his kimono. He muscular broad body a bit older and covered in more scars. He tugs at her remaining garments, slides them off her feet and tosses them aside. His lips travelled towards her chest and his places his hands on her thin waistline. He hears her hitch in her breathing and shudder at his tongue now exploring her soft peaks. His eyes darting up at her face to capture her expressions of delight.

He still had his briefs on, his arousal apparent through the thin article. He grinds lightly into her causing pink hues to spread in her cheeks. She leans up and pulls his down for a chaste kiss and whispered, "Lie down."

The older man raised his eyebrows and for once looked timid. He was always the one consuming. He recognized he is making love to someone new and so he should expect it would be different.

He does as she says and she climbs on top of him settling between his legs. His upper back arched up on the headboard. She grazes her hand on his chest trying to found sensitive areas. Eventually the lower she slid her hand down the more excited he seemed. She slides her hand to cup his member which he shuddered. She stroked through the fabric a few times and then noticed he was getting impatient fast. She slides his briefs down to his thighs and quickly kicks it off exposing his full length which wobbled back and forth from being unrestricted. She looked shyly at it first but found her courage and began to kiss the sensitive flesh. She swirled her tongue around the base a few times, looking up at him groaning and his eyes half lidded. She roamed with her tongue and felt his hand dig into her hair pressing her closer.

Her mouth began watering and it became moist enough for her to engulf the member. He squirmed at the feeling, tossing his head to the side but only briefly as he could not tear his eyes away from the sight before him. Her eyes glued focused on his as if she was studying it. She bobbed her head up and down and wrapped one of her hands around and the other hand fondled what she could not fit into her mouth.

He thrashed his head but then had to pull her back as he did not simply wish their first experience to only be about that. He reverses their positions, taking control once more.

Hanzo slides two fingers to her mouth which she accepts and laps with her tongue. The thoughts of her mouth still fresh on his head, distracting him. He pulls his fingers out of her warm caverns and reaches down. He does not leave her mouth empty and leans in to devour it with his tongue. He hears the escaped moan as he stokes the outside of her entrance, wedging his finger side to side until he finds the opening. He slides one finger in and wriggles it to explore its depth. He begins to stroke her, first started at the position he was most familiar with. She was not writhing and moaning heavily so he knew he has to locate where her bundle of nerves were.

He finds the location where she begins to squirm against him. Pleased with his actions, he began his rough jabs and hooking his fingers. She buckled and twisted, biting his lower lip when in reality she meant to bite her own. Her hand reached to stroke his inner thighs. He breathed heavily and let a moan which now she extends her tongue forward to explore. He was unprepared for this independence and froze, letting her invade back. When she pulled back her lips parted at the sight of his red cheeks with shocked eyes; not something she expected to see.

He snapped back and was overcome with want, he roughly positioned her legs so they were bent at the knees and spread with him between. He ran his tongue over his hand and stroked to moisten himself, he positioned himself against her, his other hand reached to cup her cheeks. She leaned into his hand and gave the palm a kiss, anticipating his next action. He wedged in and out and inching forward towards the depths, his eyes leaning down to stare at how their bodies were connecting. She seems a little uncomfortable with the stretch and he places his mouth over hers again. His hands now on either side of her inner thighs, spreading her open so that he can push in and out a little more each time until he was buried to the hilt and felt she could not possibly stretch any further.

She parted lips and seemed as though she was lost in space as the void in her soul became vividly filled. His tongue snakes into her mouth again, licking her tongue. When he finds her body less tense, he begins his rather strong and deep thrusts. Equally crushing was her her own body's reactive grip on him.

In a very short time, he started hammering punishingly, with enough force it felt like she was going to have a bruised hip. With the strength and speed he used, she felt the violent and pleasured pulsations hitting her deepest bundle of nerves and she cried out.

He could stay in this one position prior to pouring into her but he felt her body grip him tightly and then slightly released. A feeling of liquid oozing and trailing. He withdrew and panted a few breaths and she followed suit. He got up on his knees and pulled her up for an embrace. He then positions her to support her weight on her hands, back arched, bottoms resting on his thighs and her legs bent at the knees at either side of him. He uses his hand to guide himself back into the abyss and began to pump fiercely again.

Feeling it was time to try another position, he guides her to turn around on her knees. He kneeled behind and pushed into her. His one arm draped against her hip with the hand placed over her chest holding her upright. She is not sure where to put her hands as usual. She places it on his forearm. She arches her head back, giving way for him to nibble on her ear.

He then pushed her on her hands and knees, she started bucking back against his thrusts. He had access to drive deeply and so he did, eliciting loud cries from her. He moans loudly as he empties himself into her. When he was done he lied down on his side. She turns on her back breathing rapidly and it slowly returned to a normal pace, her hand grazing his cheek slightly before her eyelids felt too heavy.

She fell asleep quickly even though he was prepared for a second round. But he recalled the times Kana fell asleep from an overdose of pleasure and exhaustion. He shifted about the bed to gaze at her body. Content with what he sees, he lies back down and wrapped his arm around her, spooning her as he allowed himself to take a nap.

When she awoke after a hour later, she shifts and felts a strong pair of arms around her. She holds still realizing she could wake him up. As if he was waiting for that moment and had wrapped his arm around her to detect that instant she woke, he buries his chin into her neck and tightens his grip. She thought she should move but then turned her face to look at him and sees he is fully awake. He was always a light sleeper.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" He breaths into her ear. His hand slides under her slim waistline and reaches to fondle with her breasts to continue where he had left off. His other hand draped across her hip and reaches for her lower regions. Her face heats up and she fights back her moans, bitting down on her lip as he softly strokes her. She tried to turn but only felts strong arms hold her still. He was always like that. He would let her go when he was ready and until his lover could not think no more.

She gasps when she feels his hand reach lower and fingers slide into the gap. The beckoning motion causes her to twitch. The hands that fondle her breasts were lightly pinching her nipple and rolling the peaks around to understand its form. He licks her neck making her moan and keep her lips partially open. His hand hand now done exploring her mouth slides up, forcing her body to prompt on the side with her elbow supporting her weight like a side plank. He slides his finger back into her mouth, the other still where it was; both hands coated with moisture.

She feels a hardness against her buttocks. His hand leaves and likely returned to his own body. She lies back down and relaxing the arm holding her up. He starts his entry. One of his free arm clutches on her breast again, the other lifts her inner thigh so it is angled upward. She feels him press up to her. He places his lips so that it barely brush the side her own.

At some point he slips out of position. It was time to change their posture. She still seemed groggy from her sleep. He had her lie flat down with him on top of her in a traditional missionary and proceeds to pin her down with his arms. He pushes himself in. She arches and cries out in ecstasy. He holds on her hip to drive deep and viciously. Emotions overwhelming them both.

She woke up finally at this point. He pulls her off the bed and had them both standing beside it with her back in front of his chest that is. He pushes her downward until he folded her body forward with her hands on the floor, she has herself on the tippy toes to make up the difference in height. He positions himself in and then slams as hard as he can, causing her to cry out out loud. This position by far caused her to most vocal. He will have to remember this. He shudders feeling her yet again tighten around him and then release slightly only and feel a liquid warmth.

He lies back to sit on the bed and pulls her in, allowing her to bob her body up and down. His on hand holding her steady by the buttock, the other cupped on her breast bounce against his palm.

He is close to release, he lies her on her side and now pumps into her with him in a kneeling position. He grabs her bent and continues to rams himself until he starts shaking and moaning loudly. She burrows her head into the pillow, almost hiccuping as she breathes heavily. He greedily wished to hear her voice, he uses a free hand to cup her chin and turns her to face face him. She moans as loud as he does; His head swaying upwards only to drop right down as he climaxes the second time.

When he pulled out, they lay back down on the bed, now facing each other on their sides. He grabs her hand and intertwined their fingers. A smile crept on his face. He did look quite peaceful like that, Rae noted, perhaps she can work on having him open up to her more. He looked to the side briefly before looking right back at her, "….You belong to me."

"….You…I mean, I am." She smiles softly at him and pulls his hand hand up pressing it against her lips.

"You are indeed…" he smiles softly and shuts his eyes in blissful slumber.


End file.
